The boy who left his house
by Zodiaaque
Summary: Après avoir été abandonné par sa famille, et à cheval entre suicide et alcool, Sanji se laisse aller dans les rues de Toulouse. Mais comment savoir que sa vie allait prendre une tournure pire encore après cette rencontre ce soir-là? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait avoir affaire à la pire association de malfaiteurs, le Heart Pirates ? /!\ FIC À CARACTÈRES SOMBRES /!\
1. The boy who left his house

BONSOIIIR ICI ZODIAAQUE ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous morts depuis le temps [T'inquièèèète tu reviens pas du tout VINGT ANS PLUS TARD)

Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour pour une mini-fanfiction (mais vraiment mini hein) qui fera trois chapitres. À la base, cela devait être un Two Shot, mais je me suis étalée dans les détails et je suis rapidement arrivée à, ahem.. plus de 11 000 mots ? (11 222 si ça t'intéresse) alors que je n'avais même pas écrit la moitié, dooooonc petite fanfiction de trois chapitres. Centrée sur One Piece encore une fois, avec notre cher et tendre Sanji en personnage principal (OOC), et un UA se déroulant à Toulouse :))

Alors attention, je déballe mon sac : **Cette fanfiction ne convient pas aux personnes facilement choquées et/ou ayant des tendances dépressives et/ou suicidaires.** Voilà ça c'est annoncé, maintenant j'explique.

Ça fait déjà un certain moment que je veux écrire quelque chose que j'appelle « l'exorcisme », en gros un OS ou une fanfic dans lequel/laquelle je pourrais foutre tous les trucs qui m'indignent le plus. Vous aurez un avertissement avant chaque chapitre, mais dans celui-ci, on retrouve de manière _très explicite_ les thèmes suivants : maltraitance, abandon familial, suicide, alcoolisme, dépression, insalubrité, et c'est tout. Du moins pour l'instant. Je compte pas vous faire fuir dès le début x)

Évidemment, cette fanfiction est inspirée de faits réels, mais m'a été inspirée par un de mes films préférés, le grand _Lady Killers_ des frères Coen (pour ceux qui l'ont déjà vu, vous vous doutez du délire de la fic'). Malgré les thèmes sombres, toujours une petite dose d'humour, assez légère ici mais qui sera normalement plus présente dans les autres chapitres.

Ah, et pour les intéressé(e)s, j'ai écris le passage de Sanji et sa mère en écoutant « Clair de lune » de Debussy. Et.. beh c'est tout.

Toujours deux trois petites références bien placées, bravo à vous si vous les trouvez !

Évidemment comme toujours, le mot pas piqué des hannetons de ma bêta : BONSWAAAAR. Alors. J'ai eu plusieurs étapes. 1- J'étais plutôt sceptique. 2-J'ai chialé. 3-J'ai ri TREEEEEEEES fort. /vous comprendrez de quoi il s'agit/ 4-J'ai incendié Zodiaaque pour cette fin. Donc je n'ai plus qu'à dire : ENJOY IT ! (Malgré tout le côté sombre, ce texte se DÉ-VORE.)

Et pour ceux qui sont restés malgré mes avertissements, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (ça fait toujours zizir) et on se retrouve en bas !

 _One Piece, tout comme ses personnages, appartient à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire elle, est à moi._

* * *

Chapitre 1

The boy who left his house

* * *

 _POV Sanji :_

Ce matin-là, ce fut les enfants de mes voisins du dessus, qui avaient décidé de tester la résistance de leur sol en sautant à cloche pied dans l'intégralité de leur appartement, qui m'ont réveillé malgré l'oreiller qui protégeait mes oreilles. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever, je voulais rester dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de cette journée qui allait être comme les autres, parfaitement ennuyeuse. J'ai ouvert mes yeux avec une lenteur exceptionnelle, j'étais encore dans les vapes que ma tête bourdonnait déjà et que mon corps me hurlait de retourner dormir. À vrai dire, je préférais largement le monde onirique à mon monde réel ces derniers temps.

Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire le moindre mouvement une fois les yeux ouverts dans ma tête se jouait un concert digne de Powerwolf, je ne sentais ni mes jambes ni mes bras, et de faibles rayons de soleil traversaient mes volets en lambeaux qui tentaient de s'accrocher aux murs, comme je le faisais avec la vie depuis bientôt trois années. J'ai lentement tourné ma tête vers ma commode et d'un geste machinal, j'ai cherché mon réveil. Après plusieurs minutes à taper ma table de nuit qui n'avait rien demandé, j'ai juré un bon coup avant de me lever soudainement pour voir où est-ce que je l'avais encore mis. À mon grand étonnement, il était au sol, éclaté en mille morceaux, à côté de ma bouteille qui elle, était intacte. J'ai soupiré, et je l'ai attrapé en récupérant mon téléphone au passage, et j'ai vidé les dernières gouttes dans ma gorge. Et comme une flèche qui viendrait vous perforer le cœur avant que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, le concert de métal qui se produisait encore dans ma tête atteignit son apogée, et me faisant retombé sur mon lit dans un choc total.

Je suis resté plusieurs minutes comme ça, la tête dans mes draps, avec une envie de vomir qui me prenait aux tripes, sans pour autant me lever pour aller vider le peu de chose qui remplissait mon estomac. J'ai allumé mon téléphone pour connaître l'heure, il était près de quatorze heures. J'ai baillé un coup, et ai finalement réussi à m'asseoir sur le rebord de mon matelas après de longues minutes d'acharnement. Une soudaine envie de vomir m'est montée à la gorge, je me suis retenu. Avant, je me levais tous les matins aux aurores, j'adorais voir le soleil se lever, même si je m'étais couché tard mes réveils matinaux sont désormais causés par des nausées que je n'arrive pas à refréner, ou alors c'est l'heure à laquelle je rentre retrouver ce qui me sert de logement, qui n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ma vie actuelle. En deux mots : le grand bordel.

Je me suis passé une main sur le visage, lentement, comme pour effacer cette image de mon moi actuel que je haïssais tellement, et j'ai regardé autour de moi, pour faire l'état des lieux de mon appartement et de ma piètre existence.

Il restait encore quelques pages de mes vieux cours par-ci par-là, éparpillés dans le coin près de la fenêtre, celui où j'avais mis mon bureau pour pouvoir travailler, parce que c'était un des seuls endroits de la pièce, voir même de l'appart', où il y avait de la lumière. Mes fringues étaient étalés avec le même non-sens, la plupart étaient assez proche de mon lit, pour la simple et bonne raison que je prends toujours le temps de me déshabiller avant de dormir. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, alors que quand je rentre enfin après m'être violemment torché, j'ai un besoin presque vital de retrouver mon lit. Mais je ne supporte pas dormir dans des vêtements imbibés d'alcool, de nourriture, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je tiens à ce que l'endroit où je dors garde une certaine propreté. Enfin, façon de parler.

Mon lit. Pas sûr qu'on puisse réellement appeler ça un lit. C'est un vieux matelas que le fils de l'octogénaire du troisième m'a donné quand il est parti il était vieux et en mauvais état, et il comptait s'en débarrasser – je parle du matelas, pas du vieux – mais il s'était dit que je pourrais en avoir besoin. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pu penser que j'en aurais utilité – et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir – et j'ai accepté le duvet avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. À l'époque, je dormais à même le sol, alors j'étais loin de refuser cette offrande. Mais après plusieurs nuits, le matelas avait une odeur atroce, était troué à plusieurs endroits, et avait une couleur qui aurait fait trembler un aveugle. Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné d'apprendre que plusieurs dizaines d'univers d'acariens y avaient élus domicile. De toute façon, vu l'état du sol, même si le matelas avait été neuf, il aurait fini exactement pareil. Et puis, étant donné l'état dans lequel je rentre, je n'y prête même plus attention, je me contente de profiter du confort qu'il m'apporte. Je suppose que je dois aussi ressembler à un matelas délabré maintenant, avec mes cernes, ma barbe et mes cheveux gras.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à détailler mon environnement, j'ai fermé les yeux, et me suis intérieurement maudit une nouvelle fois.

Depuis que Père m'a chassé de la maison, ma vie est devenue beaucoup plus.. désinvolte, disons. Père a toujours été un père autoritaire, le genre d'homme qui voulait que ses enfants réussissent professionnellement, en suivant ses traces mais sachant néanmoins se démarquer par leurs talents exceptionnels. On avait jamais le droit de rien faire, on devait rester à la maison pour étudier, se tenir droit, être poli et aimable, apprendre un instrument et le maniement des armes pour avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter sur nos vies construites uniquement sur les possessions. Pas un seul pas de travers, pas un seul mot mal dit ou mal orthographié, sans quoi nous étions gravement sanctionnés. Nous étions les parfaits petits soldats de bronze de Judge Vinsmoke.

Pour Ichiji et Niji, mes frères, ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Pour Niji, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, il suivait les idées de Père depuis toujours, il n'avait aucun sens critique ni aucune opinion personnelle sur la société actuelle, il répétait toujours ce que Père disait, ce que Père pensait, comme un petit mouton, alors il a pu en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour Ichiji, c'était différent, il était vraiment, vraiment très intelligent. Ça a toujours été lui, l'enfant intelligent de la famille, celui qui pouvait se permettre de sortir de table sans débarrasser pour aller étudier, celui qui avait le droit de sortir le week-end pour se détendre, celui qui pouvait rater l'école parce qu'il avait des notes excellentes, celui à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser. Et Père a tout de même réussi à le transformer en marionnette, parce que Ichiji _comprenait_. Il comprenait ce que Père faisait, et à quel point c'était grandiose.

Lobbyiste engagé par Total afin de faire pression sur le gouvernement, pour éviter que des lois allant à l'encontre du système d'exploitation pétrolier ne soient mises en place.

Pendant que des milliers de personnes vivent dans des conditions désastreuses à cause de l'exploitation de leur pays.

Réellement grandiose.

Ichiji était mon aîné de presque trois ans, Niji d'un an et demi. Il restait mon petit frère, Yonji, qui n'utilisait sa tête que pour frapper celle des autres, donc pas très difficile de lui faire faire ce que l'on veut. Reiju était notre aînée à tous les trois, elle a presque quatre ans de plus que moi. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle n'a pas intégré le système économique de la famille en premier, l'idée de faire de ses enfants des machines n'est venue à l'idée de Père que plusieurs mois après la naissance de Niji. Reiju ne donnait jamais son avis, elle ne suivait les paroles de Père uniquement pour ne pas se faire exclure du reste de la famille.

En suivant une chronologie logique, je devais être le suivant à suivre cet exemple. Mais suivre la lignée familiale, ça m'intéressait pas. Ce qui m'intéressait moi, c'était la cuisine.

J'ai toujours admiré les cuisiniers préparer nos repas dans leur cuisine, je les voyais comme des artistes qui mettaient au point une toute nouvelle œuvre d'art chaque fois qu'on leur réclamait à manger. Mes frères et ma sœur n'y passaient jamais beaucoup de temps, ils se contentaient d'entrer, de commander, et de sortir pour retourner dans leur chambre en attendant que ce soit prêt. Tandis que moi, j'adorais rester pour observer, je m'amusais à noter ou à réciter les recettes pour ne jamais les oublier. Parfois, je me faisais même expulser de la cuisine tellement j'y passais du temps le vieux Zeff, le chef des cuistots en quelque sorte, faisait mine de me réprimander pour qu'il puisse montrer que personne ne devait venir troubler les cuisiniers, alors qu'en fait, il était ravi de me donner des cours de cuisine dès que j'avais du temps libre. Après les moments que je passais avec Maman, c'était de loin les meilleurs que j'ai vécu dans ce fichu manoir.

Jusqu'à ce que Père l'apprenne.

C'était Niji qui était allé lui rapporter. Ou Yonji, je sais plus exactement. Que le jeune Sanji ne révisait pas pendant ses heures libres, qu'il passait tout son temps à se divertir avec les cuisiniers, à préparer à manger pour les souris qui peuplaient le manoir.

Un matin, Zeff est parti, ses valises sous ses gros bras et son sourire impossible à décoller. J'étais vraiment très triste, c'était la seule figure familière qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père de substitution pour moi. Je pensais m'être trouvé une famille parmi ces gens, avec une passion commune et une même façon de voir les choses. Je ne pense pas m'être trompé sur leur sujet. Quelques mois après, j'ai appris que Zeff avait ouvert son propre restaurant, le Baratie, quelque part dans un quartier de Marseille, et que ça marchait du feu de Dieu, alors j'ai été très content pour lui. Après son départ, je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans les cuisines.

Parce que les seules heures de temps libre qu'il me restait, mes frères s'en servaient pour me taper dessus.

Je sais que dit comme ça, ça fait pas très esthétique, mais j'ai toujours comparé la maltraitance avec le célèbre _Bolero_ de Ravel _._ La première mélodie est introduite par la flûte, qui sera répétée neuf fois, chaque fois un instrument s'y rajoutant. La deuxième mélodie est introduite au basson, et suit le même parcours que la première mélodie.

Et bien, la maltraitance, c'est un peu ça.

Un premier coup sera répété autant de fois que possible, jusqu'à ce que l'assaillant se fatigue, suivit d'autres coups plus ou moins forts. Variation des coups donnés, de l'intensité des coups, des mots, de l'ambiance, de tout.

La première fois que je me suis pris un coup, c'était par Yonji. En y repensant, je ne suis même pas étonné. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi c'était d'ailleurs, je me rappelle juste que la famille entière avait éclaté de rire, ce qui avait déclenché mes larmes, pour finalement déchaîner la foule de plus belle. Après tout, quelle importance de savoir pourquoi, les garçons n'avaient même pas besoin de motif pour se déchaîner sur moi, c'était pas comme si j'allais me défendre de toute façon les heures passées à observer Zeff avaient servi d'heures d'entraînement au combat pour mes frères, et ils étaient devenus vraiment puissant. Yonji faisait ça pour s'amuser, quand il n'avait personne d'autre à taper, c'était moi qui prenais tout.

Mais Ichiji et Niji, eux, c'était différent. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec notre petit frère, qui n'était qu'une brute bête et méchante. Mes deux grands frères faisaient _mal_. Mais pas bêtement, leur violence semblait avoir un sens pour eux qui m'était inconnu, comme s'ils jaugeaient leur puissance en me violentant au quotidien. Et moi, au centre, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser, pleurer, supplier pour essayer d'attendrir le peu de compassion qui était censée se trouver chez mes aînés. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, premièrement parce que je n'utilisais mes mains que pour cuisiner et pour rien d'autre, mais surtout parce que je n'avais ni la force adéquate ni le courage. Je continuais de pleurer, de supplier à chaque fois, de me pendre à leurs jambes pour qu'ils arrêtent. Des coups, encore, encore et encore, qui étaient devenus ma mélodie quotidienne, face à laquelle j'aurais été jusqu'à m'arracher les oreilles si cela pouvait m'empêcher de l'entendre.

Je faisais mon possible pour cacher mes marques, je portais des pulls et des jeans en pleine canicule, je prétextais des chutes maladroites quand l'infirmière du lycée passait son examen mensuel, je ne parlais plus à personne. Je me suis mis à craindre tout, le moindre bruit dans le manoir, le moindre regard de mes professeurs, le moindre chuchotement sur moi de la part des autres lycéens. Ils ne voyaient tous en moi que Sanji Vinsmoke, le troisième fils, qui vivait dans un palace, avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait, menait une vie de rêve.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Je me suis mis à les mépriser. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je voulais, ce que je souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme ? Mes désirs s'aventuraient au delà d'une nouvelle paire de chaussure, d'un téléphone dernier cri ou d'une belle fille que je pendrais à mon bras pour me vanter. Je ne voulais pas de cela, je ne voulais pas de leur monde et de leurs préoccupations, rien de tout ce qui était normal, de ce qu'un adolescent était censé désirer.

Ce que je souhaitais le plus, le souhait qui occupait toutes mes nuits, responsable de mes pleurs, de mes angoisses, de mes craintes, ce n'était même pas que les coups de mes frères se stoppent, parce que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Leur violence était imprimée dans mon esprit jusqu'aux abîmes les plus sombres, et je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire, et ce malgré les quantités astronomiques d'alcool que je vide chaque soir.

Retrouver ce visage, ces baisers chauds contre mes joues quand je m'endormais, ces mains douces qui séchaient mes larmes, ce sourire qui me donnait envie de gravir les plus hautes montagnes juste pour le voir s'éclairer. Un amour si pur et si fort, que je n'ai jamais pu porter à qui que ce soit d'autre, même treize ans après sa mort.

Ce que je souhaitais, et qu'aucun homme ne pourrait m'offrir, c'était de pouvoir serrer Maman dans mes bras, à tout jamais.

Maman était ma lumière, ma force. Elle avait un courage à en faire trembler la terre, un sourire suffisant pour éclairer la Terre entière. Elle me _comprenait_ , elle ne m'a jamais reproché de ne pas être aussi fort que mes frères, contrairement à Père. C'était à elle que je faisais goûter les plats que je cuisinais, et même quand c'était infect, elle souriait et me félicitait d'avoir préparé quelque chose pour elle. C'est elle qui m'emmenait voir Zeff, qui m'amenait avec elle prendre le thé chez ses amies, qui m'apprenait à bien me comporter avec la gente féminine. C'est grâce à elle que je suis devenu ce que j'étais, un jeune adolescent avec des valeurs, prêt à tout pour défendre l'honneur et la vertu d'une demoiselle en détresse, souriant et humble, fier et heureux.

Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est le dernier jour que nous avons réellement passé ensemble, à la basilique Saint-Sernin. Maman voulait absolument y retourner, et moi, je n'y étais jamais allé. Elle commençait à être vraiment très fatiguée, alors une infirmière nous avait accompagné toute la journée. J'étais énervé par sa présence au début, même si j'étais on ne peut plus compréhensif, mais je voulais être le seul à pouvoir bénéficier de sa présence. Le sourire de Maman avait réussi me calmer, et nous étions rentrés dans la basilique. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et si j'avais pu le dire à Maman, je lui aurai dit mais elle m'avait dit de ne pas trop parler à l'intérieur, alors je n'avais rien dit.

Je ne me rappelle pas bien des détails, mais il y a une scène de cette journée, cette _foutue scène_ , qui tourne constamment en boucle dans mon esprit, et qui ne cesse de me perturber quand j'essaye de dormir. L'infirmière nous avait laissé suite à la demande de Maman, et tous les deux, nous étions allés près du tombeau de Saint-Saturnin, et Maman m'a dit de prier. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, du moins plus maintenant, mais je m'étais exécuté sans dire quoi que ce soit, et j'avais fermé mes yeux en serrant mes mains. Je ne savais pas trop comment prier, alors j'avais demandé à Maman qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire au seigneur, et elle m'avait répondu que je pouvais lui parler de tout ce que je voulais, de mes craintes comme de mes souhaits.

Alors j'avais refermé les yeux, et le message qui m'apparut comme une évidence, le seul souhait que je pouvais formuler, c'était que Maman ne meure jamais, qu'Il lui donne son immortalité pour qu'elle reste avec moi à jamais. J'avais prié fort, si fort, que j'en avais eu mal aux yeux tant je les plissais. Et une fois que je les avais ouvert, et que la seule chose que je pouvais voir, était ce tombeau majestueux et froid, j'ai pensé que bientôt, Maman pourrait être dans un tombeau de ce genre, et que je ne pourrais jamais plus l'avoir contre moi, à prier le bon Dieu. Et je l'ai regardé, ma mère, la femme de ma vie, et elle était si belle, si calme en train de prier, qu'elle me semblât être un ange. Sans la prévenir, je l'avais serré contre moi, de tout le peu de force que j'avais, et j'avais éclaté en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours, pour me protéger. D'un geste délicat, presque pur, elle avait relevé mon menton et séché mes larmes, et m'avait juré dans un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'elle serait toujours près de moi, d'une quelconque façon. Que peu importe où je serais, qui je deviendrais, elle serait à mes côtés. Et dans ce même sourire, elle s'était agenouillée pour être à ma taille, m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler, et m'avait dit à quel point elle m'aimait. C'est le seul souvenir heureux passé avec elle dont je me souvienne.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle poussée lui retirait l'usage du bas de son corps et une grande partie de sa mémoire. Quelques jours plus tard, une autre crise lui arracha sa capacité à parler. Les médecins du manoir étaient formels : la sclérose en plaque allait achever ma mère à feu doux, sans aucune autre issue possible.

Les tuyaux, les machines avec leurs _bips_ répétitifs, la lumière de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les murs si hauts et si blancs, les médecins, les nuits passées à pleurer sur un avenir incertain, le sourire et le regard de Maman qui me transmettaient tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus me dire par voix orale, alors qu'au fond, je ne savais même pas si elle se souvenait que j'étais son enfant. Maman, son visage, ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil, son sourire, ses yeux, elle. Le rayon de ma vie, l'origine de mon univers. Envolée en un soupir, un samedi matin de mars, quelques jours après mes dix ans.

Après sa disparition, tout, absolument tout, m'a littéralement éclaté à la gueule. J'ai passé une adolescence atroce, rythmée par les pleurs, mes notes catastrophiques, les coups de mes frères qui ont commencé et qui ne se sont jamais stoppés, les regards et les remarques au collège et au lycée. Ajouté à cela mon père qui pensait plus à ses enjoliveurs qu'à moi, je suis devenu une sorte de fantôme, invisible aux yeux de tous, mais bien présent. Et Maman qui me manquait cruellement, et mes frères qui me battaient constamment. La seule solution, c'était de mettre fin à cette réalité lamentable qu'était devenue la mienne, partir loin de ce monde devenu bien trop complexe pour moi, partir retrouver Maman.

C'est sur ce raisonnement que j'ai commencé à essayer de raccourcir. Plusieurs fois. La première fois, j'ai essayé avec des médocs, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je me réveillais toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Père ne s'en rendait même pas compte, il croyait que je refusais de sortir de ma chambre ou que je découchais. Le seul qui savait, c'était Niji, parce qu'il m'avait surpris en train de voler des gélules dans l'armoire à pharmacie, mais il n'a rien fait. Je crois que ça l'arrangeait lui aussi. Mais les médicaments ne faisaient rien, je ne trouvais jamais le repos éternel, chaque fois que je m'approchais du visage de Maman, je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit, désespéré de ne pas avoir pu en finir. Et j'essayais, encore et encore, priant pour l'overdose médicamenteuse ou n'importe quelle autre connerie qui m'enverrait six pieds sous terre. Rien. Toujours et encore rien, comme si la Faucheuse elle-même se désintéresserait de moi. Et moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus vivre, plus rien.

Alors j'ai tranché. C'est assez pervers comme effet, c'est semblable à une coupure qu'on se serrait fait avec une feuille, mais en bien plus gros et plus douloureux. Il n'y a que très peu de douleur au début si on sait comment s'y prendre, alors la première fois que je l'avais fait, que je m'étais tranché les poignets, je n'avais presque rien senti. Mais après, quand la première sensation de brûlure m'a envahi, j'ai cru que j'allais littéralement mourir de douleur, que mon heure était finalement arrivée. Le seul point auquel je n'avais pas pensé, c'est qu'il avait bien plus de traces à effacer avec cette méthode, et pas des moindres. Même quand j'avais fait ma première fois avec mon ex, il n'y avait pas autant de sang. Et un autre problème qui m'avait échappé, c'était que les traces restaient aussi sur mon corps, et que comme le con que j'étais (et que je suis toujours), je m'étais tranché les poignets, mais je m'en foutais délibérément que le monde voit à quel point j'allais mal.

Mais finalement, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, parce que Reiju s'en est rendue compte. Ma sœur, ça a été la seule qui se préoccupait de moi, la seule qui voyait à quel point j'étais mal. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer, et depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait. Mais je ne lui ai pas promis d'arrêter les mélanges de médicaments, ni tout le reste.

Le reste, c'est l'alcool. Je me souviens précisément comment ça a commencé. Au lycée, quand des intervenants étaient venus faire une journée de prévention contre les effets de l'alcool sur le corps. Que si à court terme, la sensation pouvait être plaisante, on sombrait très vite dans la dépendance et la démence, et qu'au long terme, l'alcool détériore les cellules du foie. Et avec toutes les conneries que je prenais pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon mélange. Que si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution immédiate à mon malheur, je me détruirais à petit feu.

Reiju a fini par le savoir, mais elle a arrêté de vouloir m'en empêcher quand elle a compris que son combat était moins fort que le mien. Elle n'a rien dit quand Père m'a fait partir de la maison, quand un soir de novembre, j'ai dû rassembler tout ce qui était entassé dans mon armoire dans une valise ridiculement petite, et que j'avais hurlé à mes frères qu'on aurait une place côte à côte en Enfer, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Reiju s'est rangée du côté des « vrais » Vinsmoke, sans dire quoi que ce soit, en parfaite muette. Je ne la blâme pas, au contraire, je la comprends je lui avais dit de ne pas prendre mon parti, inutile qu'elle soit elle aussi bannie de la famille parce qu'elle défend le mauvais frère qui refuse de rentrer dans les cases. C'est la seule qui a gardé contact avec moi. Des fois, elle passe me voir à l'appart', elle laisse des trucs à manger, elle nettoie et range un peu, me donne l'argent nécessaire pour que je puisse payer le loyer, l'électricité, le chauffage et l'eau, puis elle rentre au manoir sans jamais parler de sa venue chez moi.

L'appart'. Je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un appart'. Un taudis plutôt. La lumière du salon ne marche pas, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle n'a jamais fonctionné. Le salon n'en est pas réellement un aucun canapé en cuir, et aucune télé ni meubles pour décorer et me donner un statut de fils à papa que je pourrais avoir. Non, juste mon matelas en plein milieu, avec ma table basse et son pied cassé. Rentrer bourré et prendre la table pour le lit, c'était pas une idée lumineuse. Une seule autre pièce utilisée, la salle de bain, qui est tellement sale que l'eau qui sort du robinet et de la douche est couleur terre. Il y a aussi une autre pièce où j'aurais pu faire ma chambre, mais bien souvent, je n'ai pas la force d'aller jusque là quand je rentre, je m'écroule directement. Alors à la place, il y a une espèce d'armoire où je range le peu de fringues qu'il me reste, avec une machine à laver minuscule. La cuisine est juste à côté du salon, équipé avec le strict minimum, et ma seule assiette, mon seul verre et mes seuls couverts à leur place habituelle, dans l'évier. Heureusement que j'ai encore le frigo qui fonctionne la vodka chaude, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

J'ai entendu une clé tournée dans ma serrure. J'ai voulu me lever pour essayer d'entrevoir quelque chose, mais le concert qui se déroulait encore à l'intérieur de ma tête – et que j'avais oublié – a atteint son apogée sans me prévenir et a déclenché un de mes vieux reflex favoris : courir vers ma salle de bain pour éviter de devoir nettoyer le sol « de bon matin » La porte de mon taudis s'est ouverte quand j'ai plaqué celle de ma salle de bain avec la même violence que celle que me portaient mes frères, et je me suis mis à vomir mes tripes comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps, malgré le peu de chose que j'avais mangé la veille. C'était plutôt tout ce que j'avais bu qui sortait.

« - Saaanjiii ! a crié une voix pendant que j'enfonçais mes doigts au plus profond de ma gorge histoire d'être sûr de tout vider. Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un environnement si petit ? »

J'ai toussé une dernière fois et me suis essuyé la bouche grossièrement avec mon bras avant de tirer la chasse une bonne fois pour toute. Sans prêter gare à la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans mon antre, j'ai ouvert à fond la vanne d'eau froide de ma douche – de toute façon, je n'avais plus d'eau chaude depuis un bon moment – et j'ai plongé ma tête dessous pour être complètement réveillé. J'ai attrapé une serviette à peu près propre et me suis dirigé vers la pièce centrale.

« - Seigneur Sanji ! m'a apostrophé cette intruse avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, et en même temps qu'elle me parlait, elle touchait mon visage pâle, mes cheveux et ma barbe, mes habits et tout le reste. Tu vas bien ? Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es, et tes habits ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis quatre jours, j'ai cru que.. enfin, j'ai cru que tu.. »

J'ai attrapé ses poignets et les ai baissé de mon visage, et j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, le même bleu que ceux de Maman, et je lui ai souris tendrement.

« - Tu as toujours eu de drôle de façon de dire bonjour. Comme à chaque fois que je faisais le mur, si je t'avais écouté, tu m'aurais mis une puce électronique pour savoir où j'étais en permanence. »

J'ai eu le droit à un doux regard qui est venu s'incruster dans le mien en retour, et un sourire tout aussi chaleureux qui m'a réchauffé sur le champ. Les traits de son visage se sont détendus, et des bras se sont glissés autour de mon cou tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de porter les miens vers sa taille. Si longtemps que je n'avais serré personne dans mes bras, si longtemps que je n'avais eu aucun contact humain.

« - Bonjour petit frère.

\- Bonjour Reiju. »

Ma sœur a resserré son étreinte et je me suis perdu dans son parfum, dans cette odeur qui ressemblait à se méprendre à celui que Maman portait. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure à jamais, que je reste enveloppé dans cette senteur qui me rassurait tant et qui me faisait me sentir invincible, mais Reiju a brisé cet instant en s'éloignant de moi, et ma triste réalité m'est réapparu devant mes yeux comme un éclair foudroyant. Reiju m'a observé de haut en bas d'un air triste, puis a détaillé l'appart' en soupirant, du même air.

« - Je sais, lui ai-je dis avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. De nous cinq c'est moi qui ai la plus belle maison. »

Elle m'a jeté un regard sombre pendant que je rigolais à ma propre ironie, et je me suis dirigé vers le salon et écroulé sur le matelas pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les fenêtres. Elle a ouvert les volets en grand d'un seul coup, et la lumière du jour m'a quasiment aveuglé et j'ai plongé ma tête dans mon coussin pour m'en cacher. Reiju m'a arraché la couette, ce qui m'a fait pousser un gémissement d'enfant mécontent, et elle l'a secoué par la fenêtre un nuage de fumée poussiéreuse s'élevait à mesure qu'elle la secouait. Ça m'a fait sourire, elle pourtant, riait beaucoup moins.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuses ? m'a-t-elle demandé d'un ton autoritaire, le même que celui qu'elle avait enfant quand elle me grondait. Ça te plaît de vivre dans un tau.. dans une maison pareille ? Tu ne fais donc jamais le ménage ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? lui ai-je répondu en me relevant. T'es la seule qui vient me voir, même la proprio rentre plus, elle se contente de frapper à la porte et me demande de lui passer le loyer sous la porte. Et à quoi ça sert de faire le ménage si c'est pour que ça redevienne le chaos le lendemain..

\- Sanji, il faut que tu te prennes en main ! »

Elle a attrapé un paquet de feuilles et l'a posé sur le matelas près de moi pour s'y asseoir, avec une certaine réticence, mais elle s'est quand même assise. Elle a relevé quelques mèches qui cachaient mes yeux, et a continué sur un ton presque matriarcal. J'ai senti la colère me monter petit à petit.

« - Tu sais, je suis pratiquement sûre que nous sommes capable de tout si nous avons un minimum de volonté. Et puis, tu as les capacités pour réussir. Regarde toi, tu es jeune, charmant, intelligent, tu as tout pour réussir, il suffit juste de forcer un petit peu le destin. Je suis certaine que si jamais tu essayais de prendre un peu plus soin de toi et de l'endroit où tu vis, tu pourrais facilement te trouver un emploi stable, même si ce n'est qu'un CDD pour commencer. Quoi que, qui oserait proposer un CDD à un des fils de Judge Vinsmoke. Tu trouveras forcément quelque chose de respectable. »

Un des problèmes principaux de Reiju, c'est qu'elle était souvent maladroite dans ses propos. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas méchante et qu'elle ne cherche en aucun cas à me faire du tord, bien au contraire, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit, et encore moins à qui elle le dit.

Et là, elle a été maladroite. Très maladroite.

Elle a continué son monologue sur mon hypothétique ascension sur le marché du travail français, sur ô combien ce serait le b.a.-ba pour moi d'avoir un emploi, un bel appartement, et tout ce qui suit cette suite logique. Je l'ai coupé avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin dans son délire solitaire.

« - Depuis quand est-ce que je suis considéré comme un fils de Judge Vinsmoke ? »

Elle a stoppé son discours correctement établit d'un seul coup, avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, en affichant un air surpris et incompréhensif, comme si elle cherchait le sens de mes mots. Elle avait l'air à la fois prise de cour et agacée que je lui ai coupé la parole. Je m'en foutais.

« - .. Que veux-tu dire par là ? m'a-t-elle finalement dit en replaçant ses cheveux correctement.

\- Tu as dit, « qui oserait proposer un CDD à un des fils de Judge Vinsmoke ». Ce à quoi je te réponds : Depuis quand, est-ce que je suis considéré comme un fils de Judge Vinsmoke ? »

Ses lèvres rosées se sont ouvertes et refermées quelques secondes plus tard dans un soupir pendant qu'elle secouait légèrement sa tête, fermant ses yeux pour éviter de voir mon regard. Reiju a esquissé un sourire faible et s'est remise à me regarder, mais son sourire s'est rapidement effacé quand elle s'est aperçu de la dureté de mes yeux, de la colère qui se dégageait de mon regard.

Comment je pourrais être le fils d'un pareil monstre ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais me regarder dans la glace tous les matins, en me répétant fièrement que j'ai de la chance d'être un Vinsmoke ?

Je ne suis rien d'autre que le raté, l'échec de la grande lignée. Le bibelot en toc parmi les parures en or ornées de diamants. Le garçon qui a quitté sa maison.

J'ai tourné le dos à Reiju en repositionnant mon oreiller délabré, et après quelques minutes d'un silence de plomb uniquement coupé par nos respirations, ma sœur a posé sa délicate main sur ma tête, et m'a caressé mes cheveux sales et humides pendant plusieurs minutes. Ça m'a drôlement détendu mine de rien, c'était le geste que Maman faisait quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir quand j'étais petit, et Reiju le reproduisait à merveille. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai imaginé que c'était _elle,_ que Reiju _était_ Maman, mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas très correct pour ma sœur qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver sa juste place parmi cette famille de malades mentaux qui était la notre.

Quand le silence a commencé à peser trop lourd sur nous et que mes paupières se fermaient petit à petit, je me suis redressé en poussant sa main et je l'ai regardé de nouveau. Elle n'était ni triste, ni mécontente, juste ce teint neutre qu'elle arborait tout le temps.

« - Pourquoi t'es venue Reiju ? lui ai-je demandé en soupirant de nouveau.

\- Quelle question voyons, m'a-t-elle répondu en replaçant ses cheveux, tu restes mon petit frère malgré tout. Et puis.. Père ne t'a pas oublié, tu sais. Il refuse catégoriquement qu'on enlève le tableau du salon, celui où nous sommes tous réunis avec Mère.

\- Ça, c'est parce que c'est la seule photo qu'il lui reste de Maman en bonne santé, ai-je rétorqué en remettant ma tête sur mon coussin. Je lui ai volé toutes les autres.

\- Certes, mais il aurait très bien pu te faire supprimer du tableau ou tout simplement l'enlever.

\- Père me démontre donc l'amour qui me porte en autorisant mon portrait à rester dans le salon. Tu m'en vois comblé. »

Je me suis retourné complètement et ma sœur a soupiré bruyamment, en se levant cette fois-ci. Ayant compris que je ne changerai jamais d'avis, et qu'elle avait fini d'accomplir sa bonne action de la journée, elle a récupéré son manteau et l'a enfilé délicatement. Elle a recroisé mes volets avec douceur, sûrement qu'elle pensait que j'allais me rendormir (ce qui était juste), et elle a attrapé son sac-à-main ridiculement minuscule. Elle a jeté un regard à la fois dégoûté et attristé vers moi, vers ce tas de vie affalé sur un matelas qui pourrissait à mesure que mon âme et que ma santé, autant mentale que physique, se dégradaient. Ce tas de vie qui autrefois aurait tout tenté pour pouvoir la vivre, et qui ne souhaitait plus que s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

« - Bon, et bien.. Si tu me le permets, je vais retourner au manoir. Je t'ai laissé une enveloppe sur le comptoir, il y a assez pour le loyer et pour d'éventuelles courses, je viendrai te les faire en grand la semaine prochaine. » J'ai acquiescé d'un faible hochement de tête, mais son soudain air triste m'a obligé à garder mes yeux ouverts. « Promets moi que tu essayeras de ne pas trop acheter d'alcool, d'accord ? »

J'ai de nouveau acquiescé, et après m'avoir embrassé le front et pris dans ses bras, que j'ai serré aussi fort que si j'avais Maman entre mes bras, elle a claqué la porte de l'appart' et le bruit de ses hauts talons a raisonné dans l'immeuble entier.

Je me suis levé jusqu'au frigo que j'ai ouvert violemment, et j'ai attrapé une bouteille que j'ai à moitié vidé, partiellement dans ma gorge, essentiellement sur mes habits et le sol. J'ai fermé le frigidaire et me suis dirigé vers mon lit en titubant, ou j'ai vidé assez rapidement l'autre moitié, et je me suis affalé sur mon matelas, en respirant l'odeur de la vodka sur mon tee-shirt et du parfum de ma sœur dans mes cheveux.

J'ai toujours détesté mentir à ma sœur. Mais parfois, la vie est tellement laide qu'il vaut mieux la maquiller avec des mensonges.

C'est en pensant au visage de mon père et de mes frères brûler dans ce gigantesque château-fort de banalité et de vanité qui était autre fois ma maison que je me suis endormi. Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit vers minuit, et malgré une lutte acharnée contre mes idées noires, quelques somnifères sont allés rendre visite à l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité plus tôt, au fin fond de mon organisme. Et je me suis rendormi.

Et c'est avec un profond désespoir et cette habituelle envie de vomir, que j'ai émergé après un peu plus de quinze heures de sommeil, pleurant encore de voir que la Mort ne voulait toujours pas de moi.

* * *

Reiju est passée depuis plus d'une semaine, et elle n'est toujours pas venue remplir mon frigo. J'adorais aller faire les commissions avec Zeff quand j'en avais l'occasion, on traînait dans les rayons en tout genre, des légumes jusqu'aux yaourts, des biscuits apéritifs jusqu'aux congélateurs qui gardaient les glaces au frais ça ne me sert plus à rien d'y aller, j'arrive à tenir debout devant ma cuisinière environ huit secondes et demi, et encore, je suis généreux. Mais quand j'y vais pour acheter à boire, j'ai l'impression de voir le fantôme de moi enfant, courir entre les jambes des clients pour trouver ce que je cherche, et ça me rend profondément malheureux.

Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul ce soir-là, et avec le recul, peut-être que j'aurais dû, finalement. Après avoir pris une très courte douche froide qui a fait frissonné tout mon être, j'ai enfilé les seuls vêtements propres qu'il me restait, une chemise blanche froissée et un jean noir, et je suis sorti en ignorant cette voix dans ma tête qui me sommait de retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis descendu, et j'ai marché au moins dix minutes pour quitter ma rue légèrement moins délabrée que ma vie, et j'ai rejoint la place centrale de Toulouse.

J'ai ignoré la basilique comme j'ai pu, je ne tenais pas à voir défiler devant mes yeux l'unique souvenir qu'il me restait de l'amour de ma vie, j'étais déjà suffisamment déprimé au naturel. J'ai marché pendant plusieurs minutes, observant les passants un à un, allant des jeunes de mon âge qui parlaient entre eux, des familles qui dînaient au restaurant, des vieux qui jouaient à la pétanque. Je crois que voir le bonheur des autres m'a toujours rendu triste, parce que je ne cesse de m'imaginer que dans un monde parfait ou la sclérose en plaque et la maltraitance n'existent pas, j'aurai pu être heureux comme ces gens-là. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils ne vivent pas vraiment, peut-être qu'ils trichent, j'en sais rien.

C'est sur cette longue réflexion que mes pas m'ont amené à ma seconde maison, le bar de l'Arnaque.

Le bar de l'Arnaque a longtemps été pour moi un refuge. J'ai toujours apprécié la patronne, Shakuyaku (qui m'autorisa à l'appeler Shakky si je n'arrivais pas à prononcer son prénom bien trop compliqué), une grande femme aux cheveux courts mais au sourire bien plus long. Elle m'avait aperçut un soir quand je rentrais du collège, en pleurs parce que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Elle avait séché mes larmes et m'avait donné un grand verre de lait que j'avais bu d'une traite, et elle m'avait promis que le bar me serait toujours ouvert si j'avais besoin de me réfugier quelque part. Je crois qu'à cette époque-là elle ne savait pas à quel point j'allais prendre cette promesse au pied de la lettre, sinon elle se serait sûrement abstint. J'aime bien les personnes qui le fréquentent aussi beaucoup d'ivres rieurs, assez d'hommes venant se détendre après une longue journée de travail, et un seul alcoolique triste enchaînant les verres, moi.

J'ai poussé la porte d'entrée et me suis assis au comptoir comme d'habitude, j'ai salué quelques clients que je commençais à connaître et j'ai souri à Shakky qui essuyait des chopes trempées. Elle s'est approchée de moi d'un air tendre et a répondu à mon sourire avec une gentillesse remarquable.

« - Encore une dure journée mon chou ? m'a-t-elle demandé en même temps qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires. J'ai soupiré et me suis passé une main sur mon visage avant de lui répondre.

\- Une dure nuit plutôt.. Non sers moi plutôt un whisky ce soir, l'ai-je interrompu alors que je la voyais attraper la bouteille de vodka la plus haut rangée. »

Elle a acquiescé avec le même air et m'a tendu un verre bien rempli que je n'ai pas réussi à boire d'un coup. En la regardant, je me suis demandé ce que Shakky savait sur moi, et ce que je savais sur elle. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'en savais presque rien, mis à part qu'elle avait fait de longues études de médecin légiste pour finalement reprendre le bar après la mort de son père, ce que je trouvais vraiment dommage. Mais elle, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait savoir ou s'imaginer sur moi. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de voir des malheureux noyer leurs souffrances dans l'alcool, mais moi, elle me voyait traîner ma poire depuis un sacré moment, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi ?

J'ai fini mon verre en regardant d'un œil distrait la télé qui passait un match de foot et j'en ai commandé un autre juste après. Je sais pas ce que Shakky avait mis dedans, mais ils étaient sacrement chargés.

« - Tu as de quoi te nourrir dans ton appartement ? m'a soudainement demandé Shakky, si bien que j'ai dû lui faire répéter par peur de n'avoir pas compris. Tu maigris de plus en plus, je serai triste si un de mes clients les plus fidèles avait des problèmes de santé. »

Si seulement je n'avais que des problèmes de santé, ai-je pensé, mais je me suis contenté de lui sourire en lui répondant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, tout ira bien d'ici peu.

\- Tu sais, il y a toujours cette pièce de libre à l'étage. Si jamais tu cherches un travail et un logement, tu sais que tu peux t'adresser à moi.

\- .. Merci Shakky, mais ça ira, je t'assure. » J'ai terminé mon whisky, et après qu'elle se soit dirigée vers d'autres clients avec son grand sourire, j'ai plongé ma tête dans mes bras en soupirant.

Shakky avait gardé la même gentillesse qu'à l'époque, mais je ne pouvais accepter son offre. Premièrement, parce que je ne supporte pas être redevable à quelqu'un. Mais surtout parce que dans mon appart', quelque soit son aspect, personne n'est là pour voir l'état dans lequel je me mets, personne n'est là pour voir mes sanglots quand je cauchemarde, personne n'est là pour voir les cachets partir dans ma gorge un à un. En réalité, je pense que ma solitude ne m'attriste même plus, elle en est même devenue atrocement banale. C'est surtout dans la nuit qu'elle me fait peur, je sais qu'elle attend calmement que je me réveille en sueurs pour me mettre un poing dans les dents. Mais je ne voudrais pas embêter Shakky avec mes histoires, elle qui se contente uniquement de faire son travail et de se montrer aimable.

Et soudainement, mettant fin à mes pensées sombres et à mes questionnements, une force inconnue a quasiment décroché la porte de son encadrement, laissant place à deux jeunes garçons, le plus grand des deux encore sous le choc, et le plus petit esquissant un sourire désolé.

« - Héhé.. a-t-il marmonné en se passant une main sur sa tête. Oupsi..

\- .. Tu pouvais pas te contenter de juste _pousser_ la porte ? lui a chuchoté le plus grand en balayant le bar du regard.

\- Baah, au moins elle est ouverte. Et puis elle tient encore sur pied, par vrai ? »

Le petit a éclaté d'un rire d'une mélodie incroyable, comme si il lui sortait du cœur, tandis que l'autre a soupiré en cachant son visage dans ses mains, et l'ambiance du bar est vite revenue pendant qu'ils s'approchaient du comptoir pour commander.

Je ne saurai dire lequel des deux m'a le plus frappé. Sûrement le petit. Un portrait assez étrange, plutôt petit pour son âge avec une corpulence assez frêle, il devait avoir dix-sept ans à tout casser. Ses yeux marron étaient tellement grands que j'aurai pu m'y perdre dedans, et ils étaient éclairés d'une lueur malicieuse qui faisait plaisir à voir, avec un sourire tout aussi illuminant. Seule sa cicatrice sous son œil gauche venait rompre le charme, et son espèce de chapeau de paille qu'il portait sur sa tête soulignait encore plus ce côté enfantin que je lui donnais. Avec ce corps, il avait failli envoyer valser la porte d'un seul coup de pied, il m'a vraiment impressionné.

Et puis, y'avait l'autre. Pas de carottes dans les cheveux, bruns et un peu plus long que ceux de son acolyte, et qui, depuis ma place, avaient l'air d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Sa peau bien plus blanche était parsemée de tâche de rousseur qui le rendait non seulement adorable mais véritablement beau. Et ses yeux noisette, penchant plus sur le vert que sur le marron, lui donnaient un air à la fois sûr de lui, mais aussi très sournois et malin. Si on avait été au lycée ensemble, pour sûr que je l'aurais détesté, il semblait sortir d'un catalogue pour bonnes femmes, et c'était certainement pas le genre de type à rentrer seul le soir. Enfin, si il lui arrivait de sortir sans le petit..

Le grand a envoyé une tape sur la tête de l'autre qui en fit presque tomber son chapeau, ce qui a réveillé chez le petit une véritable révolte (comme quoi c'était son trésor et qu'il fallait y faire attention et bla et bla et bla), qui s'est calmé dès que le brun lui a promis que s'il se tenait bien ils iraient prendre une glace avant de rentrer. Il s'est avancé vers le comptoir et a souri à Shakky de toutes ses dents blanches.

C'était officiel, j'aurais littéralement haïe ce mec si on s'était connu quelques années plus tôt.

« - Bonsoir M'dame ! a lancé le plus jeune à Shakky. On voudrait deux choppes de bière et une bouteille de saké s'vous plaît !

\- Certainement pas, a objecté l'autre en le poussant derrière lui. Un verre de rhum et une limonade, ça ira. » Il s'est retourné vers le noiraud qui protestait « Tu penses un peu à comment je devrais expliquer à Papa que je t'ai joyeusement laissé te bourrer la gueule si je te laissais boire tout ce que tu comptais commander ?

\- Et alors ? J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant, moi aussi j'suis un grand !

\- C'est ça c'est ça, ta limonade est arrivée. »

Le jeune adulte s'est quasiment jeté sur sa boisson d'une joie intense, si bien qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il était royalement tombé dans le piège fourbe de son frère qui éclatait de rire en sirotant son rhum. Une fois qu'il avait compris, il a presque recraché toute sa limonade en criant sur son frère que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait trois ans de plus que lui et qu'il était déjà majeur qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire le malin, ce qui a fait encore plus rire le plus vieux, et qui a même déclenché un rire de la part de Shakky. Il avait l'air de deux drôles de spécimens. Ils ont continué de parler entre eux tranquillement, mais je voyais que le plus vieux me jetait quelques regards de temps à autre. Moi je me suis contenté de continuer de boire comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

L'aîné a demandé à Shakky si elle pouvait changer la chaîne et elle a zappé sur un documentaire animalier plusieurs clients ont montré leurs mécontentements, mais elle s'est justifiée en disant qu'un match de boxe arriverait juste après, et les remontrances se sont éteintes. J'ai jeté un œil vers la télé et m'y suis perdu, a observé les biches qui courraient avec leurs petits dans la forêt, dans un calme et une sérénité des plus totaux. Et subitement, un coup de feu – qui m'a fait sursauté – a retenti et un de ces magnifiques animaux est tombé au sol sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai vu que le noiraud regardait le programme avec attention, tandis que son frère fixait le liquide dans son verre d'un air las.

« - N'empêche que, en y réfléchissant, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, pas vrai ? »

Il a dit ça en se tournant vers moi, et j'ai dû réfléchir pendant plusieurs instants avant de répondre quelque chose de cohérent. Pour démarrer une discussion, j'avais connu moins philosophique.

« - .. C'est-à-dire ? lui ai-je demandé en apportant mon verre sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il se retournait complètement vers moi.

\- C'est-à-dire que, regarde. » Il a désigné la télé de la tête et a reporté son attention sur moi. « Cette pauvre biche était tranquillement dans sa forêt, elle se baladait avec ses petits, se nourrissait, bref elle vivait sa vie sans s'inquiéter. Et juste parce qu'un simple homme l'a décidé.. Bam ! La mort. Comme quoi, on a beau croire qu'on est en grande sécurité, grâce à toutes ces forces de l'ordre, ces opérations tout ça.. Au final on est pas plus en sécurité que cette pauvre biche. »

Sans cesser de me regarder, il a continué de boire son rhum pendant que je méditais sur ces paroles. Il avait entièrement raison, on encadrait nos vies avec tous ces actes de soi-disant protection, alors que nous n'avons aucun réel contrôle sur notre existence. Si quelqu'un décide de profondément bouleverser nos vies, selon la manière dont il s'y prend, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Cela m'a fait me souvenir de mes frères qui avaient soudainement choisis de se servir de moi comme bouc émissaire, et j'ai demandé à Shakky de me servir un autre verre que j'ai bu en tentant d'oublier. J'ai commencé à sentir les effets de l'alcool sur mon corps, toujours la même sensation mais à chaque fois ressentie d'une autre façon.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? a reprit le brun en me regardant de nouveau.

\- J'en pense que l'Homme est une belle enflure. Et qu'on peut rien faire contre ça.

\- Ahah, t'as bien raison ! m'a-t-il répondu en riant de bon cœur. Ceci dit, j'pense pas que l'Homme soit profondément mauvais, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le changer, non ? Sinon on court tous vers la catastrophe !

\- Oh, tu serais surpris de voir à quel point certains hommes peuvent être mauvais, lui ai-je rétorqué sur un ton hargneux. Suffit de regarder de plus près les dix dernières années, on peut pas dire qu'avec toutes ces guerres, ces massacres et ces attentats, l'être humain ait fait des miracles.

\- Putain, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déprimé ! m'a-t-il avoué en se penchant un peu plus vers moi. T'es bien trop jeune pour être aussi déprimé, t'as seulement quelques années en plus que moi ! Allez, je dirai que t'as, euh.. 21 ans ? Peut-être 22 ?

\- 23.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Bien trop jeune pour dire des paroles aussi triste. Madame, on pourrait avoir deux choppes de bière et une autre limonade pour le petit ? Faut qu'on arrive à faire sourire le blondinet ! »

Le blondinet en question l'a regardé de travers, mais l'a fait sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Étrangement, j'ai eu envie de rire avec eux. Le petit a attrapé sa limonade et a rapproché son tabouret près de nous pour qu'on puisse trinquer tous ensemble.

« - Et à qui est-ce que je dois ces paroles pleines de bon sens ? ai-je demandé en esquissant un faible sourire. À force de rester seul, je n'en avais plus réellement l'habitude.

\- Oh, j'en oublie le principal ! a-t-il remarqué en s'appuyant le front contre la paume de sa main. J'm'appelle Portgas D. Ace, et lui c'est Luffy, mon p'tit frère.

\- Enchanté M'sieur ! »

Ace a attrapé nos verres et nous a servi en levant le sien vers le ciel.

« - Bon, et si on trinquait ?

\- À quoi tu voudrais qu'on trinque ? s'est interrogé Luffy.

\- .. On a qu'à trinquer à notre nouvel ami, qu'est c'que t'en dis ? a répondu Ace avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors, à qui est-ce qu'on trinque ? »

J'ai observé nos verres pendant un instant qui m'a semblé durer des heures, puis j'ai tourné ma tête vers Luffy et Ace qui me souriaient en attendant ma réponse. Sur un air plat et vide de sentiments, j'ai simplement répondu :

« - Sanji. Juste Sanji. »

* * *

Vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir passé la nuit à boire et à rire, Shakky nous a mis dehors Ace, Luffy et moi. Les deux frangins m'ont chacun chargé sous leurs épaules, et nous sommes sortis en rigolant de plus belle. Enfin, je pense que c'était plutôt moi qui riait, parce que je m'étais encore sacrément bourré la gueule. Mais cette fois-ci, je l'avais fait de bon cœur et non pas pour oublier ma piètre existence. Luffy s'est révélé être un garçon bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, même s'il n'a pas arrêté de s'exprimer comme un enfant, Ace m'a dit que c'était une sorte de dyslexie. Pourtant, je l'ai trouvé bien apte à s'exprimer : il m'a raconté qu'il rêvait depuis tout petit de monter un équipage de marins qui arpenteraient le monde entier, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je lui servirais volontiers de cuistot. En parlant de ça, Luffy était un réel ventre sur pattes il est sorti à trois reprises nous chercher à manger, et a fini nos parts à chaque fois. C'est un garçon vraiment très sympathique.

Quant à Ace, il a été encore plus intriguant que je l'imaginais. Il m'a dit qu'il était dans une fac d'histoire pour devenir prof, mais il m'a vraiment scotché avec le nombre de connaissance qu'il a, il m'a donné l'impression de tout savoir. Il s'est montré très fusionnel avec son frère, comme deux jumeaux avec plusieurs années d'écarts. Luffy allait terminer sa dernière année de lycée et allait présenter le concours d'entrée à Sciences Po, pour faire un métier qui rendrait fiers ses parents, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Quant à moi, j'ai menti en disant que je sortais d'une école de cuisine et que je cherchais à travailler dans un restaurant si Luffy s'est tout de suite montré émerveillé, Ace est resté sceptique mais n'a fait aucune remarque. Nous nous sommes contentés de passer une bonne soirée arrosée tous les trois.

Et donc, au petit matin, à l'heure où la ville se réveille presque, on était en train de marcher dans les rues de Toulouse avec un air joyeux.

Je me suis allongé sur un banc pendant que les garçons me regardaient en riant.

« - Allez Sanji-san, m'a dit Luffy en me tirant par le bras, faut que tu rentres maintenant !

\- Oooooh alleeeez, ai-je répondu en me retournant sur moi-même, euphorique, on a bien l'temps d'prendre un dernier verre, heein Ace ?

\- Très peu pour moi le blondinet, mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter s'ils nous voient pas rentrer d'ici vingt minutes. T'as dit que t'habitais où déjà ? On va pas te laisser rentrer tout seul dans cet état quand même !

\- Mais noooon, lui ai-je dit en tentant de me lever sans tomber. V-Vous.. Vous avez pas b'soin d'me ram'ner ! J-J'peux t-très bien marcher tout.. Tout seul.. »

J'ai manqué de tomber pendant que je parlais et les deux frères m'ont rattrapé en riant.

« - Allez redresse toi ! m'a ordonné Luffy. Bon, on te dépose où ?

\- Aloors ! Il faut aller tout droit vers le bout de le bout du bout à gauche.. Ensuite, vous allez tout droit vers le chemin des oliviers..

\- Chemin des-

\- Chuuuut Ace tais toi !

\- .. Donc. R-Rond point des oliviers.. vous tournez tout droit vers le route de l'arc-en-ciel !

\- .. L'arc-en-ciel ?

\- L'arc-en-ciel ! _Rainbow !_

\- Depuis quand y'a un arc-en-ciel à Toulouse ? a demandé Luffy pendant que j'étais mort de rire à cause de l'alcool.

\- Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel abruti, il est complètement bourré ! lui a répondu Ace en me relevant. Viens, j'crois qu'il a dit qu'il habitait dans les vieux immeubles à dix minutes d'ici. »

Dix minutes d'ici si on se dépêche. Mais avec un mec complètement bourré et un ado de dix-sept ans qui cherche à manger tout ce qui bouge, en réalité, il vous faut une heure.

Le trajet s'est déroulé en plusieurs étapes : primo, j'ai eu une grande envie de pisser, et vu que je tenais à peine debout, Luffy et Ace ont dû m'aider à tenir sur pied, ce qui s'est conclut par : j'ai pissé sur les chaussures de Ace. Il s'est d'abord mis à hurler, puis quand il nous a vu Luffy et moi en train de se tordre de rire, il a commencé à rire avec nous. Ensuite, c'est Luffy qui a eu un problème, et pas des moindres, puisqu'il avait oublié son téléphone au bar cet idiot s'en est rendu compte uniquement lorsqu'il a voulu me filmer avec son téléphone pendant que je faisais de la balançoire dans le parc à côté de mon immeuble. Il nous a rejoint plusieurs minutes après, minutes durant lesquelles j'ai eu une conversation très philosophique avec son frère sur les fourmis et à quel point leur rôle est important dans leur fourmilière – et je suis sérieux – après quoi nous avons fini par arriver devant l'entrée de mon immeuble pendant que je me prenais pour Nougaro.

« - Allez Sanji on y est, m'a dit Ace en fouillant dans mes poches, où sont tes clés ?

\- OOOOOH TOULOUUUUSEUH !

\- Je crois que je vais le tuer, a-t-il dit à son frère qui a bravi avec fierté le trousseau qui se trouvait dans ma poche arrière. »

Luffy a ouvert la porte et nous nous avons pénétré l'immeuble en essayant d'être silencieux, et nous sommes rapidement arrivés devant la porte de mon immeuble, étant donné que je réside au premier étage. Les garçons m'ont aidé à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée et ont tenté de se faufiler dans mon chez-moi pour m'aider à me coucher. Mais la raison a rapidement repris le dessus sur mon ivresse, et je me suis rappelé de trois choses : 1) Mon appart' était d'une insalubrité inimaginable, ce qui signifiait que 2) Je n'attendais pas de travailler dans un restaurant, parce que 3) J'étais pauvre, dépressif, alcoolique et suicidaire.

Ma redescente sur Terre m'a frappé l'estomac avec une force incommensurable, tellement que mon ivresse s'est momentanément évadée pour laisser place à l'inquiétude et à la peur que mes deux nouveaux amis découvrent la vérité que je leur avais si bien caché.

Je les ai arrêté devant ma porte.

« - Bon, merci les gars p-pour.. pour la soirée on.. On garde contact, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Mais on va pas te laisser là ! s'est écrié Luffy en me regardant. Tu tiens à peine debout ! Je veux être sûr que tu arrives jusqu'à ta chambre.

\- Luffy, s'est interposé Ace en pausant une main sur son épaule, Sanji est fatigué et nous aussi. Il est arrivé devant sa porte, on devrait y aller non ?

\- Oui, vos.. vos parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter Luffy, on se reverra une prochaine fois.

\- Quoi ? Mais Ac.. »

La voix de Luffy s'est éteinte dans sa gorge quand ses yeux ont croisé ceux de son frère qui avaient soudainement pris une teinte autoritaire. La mine joviale de Luffy s'est déformée pendant une fraction de seconde en une mine désappointée, mais il s'est finalement retourné vers moi avec son grand sourire qui avait fait son retour.

« - Bon, tu promets qu'on se reverra, hein ? Et fais attention à toi quand même, d'accord ?

\- .. C'est promis. Merci les gars. »

Ace m'a adressé un salut avec ses deux doigts sur sa tête, tandis que Luffy m'a salué en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens. Je les ai observé sortir tous les deux de mon immeuble, et ils ont disparu derrière les murs des rues de Toulouse.

Quant à moi, je suis rentré dans mon appartement dont l'odeur de moisissure m'a automatiquement saisi le nez, et je me suis dirigé dans le salon après avoir fermé derrière moi. J'avais un mal de tête astronomique, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de boire. Mais revoir l'appart', mes cours étalés, mes fringues, les bouteilles vides, le matelas, mon reflet dans le miroir.. Tout ce que j'avais oublié en une soirée m'est revenu à la figure comme un éclair. J'ai revu le sourire d'Ace et j'ai cru entendre le rire de Luffy à travers les murs, et je me suis finalement écroulé sur mon matelas en étant à la fois très heureux de cette soirée, mais totalement déprimé par l'existence que je menais.

Avec le recul, j'aurai dû rester chez moi ce soir-là.

* * *

 _POV inconnu :_

Dix minutes après leur message, les deux mômes sont apparus sur la place centrale. Je voyais déjà d'ici la gueule du plus petit déformé par je ne sais quelle putain d'émotion, et j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. À cet instant, la seule chose qui m'importait, qui _nous_ importait tous, c'était ce que nous étions venus chercher.

Les gosses sont montés dans la voiture en même temps, et on a démarré une fois que les portières étaient fermées. J'ai insisté pour conduire, hors de question que l'autre tarée avec son chapeau soit au volant de _ma_ caisse.

« - Alors ? a-t-elle demandé aux deux gamins en se retournant vers eux. L'adresse c'est quoi ?

\- Alvida, je croyais t'avoir déjà demandé de mettre ta ceinture et de ne pas te retourner quand on se trouve dans _ma_ voiture, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Ça va détends toi un peu ! Alors l'adresse ça vient ? »

J'ai vu dans le rétroviseur le brun tendre un papier à Alvida qu'elle m'a donné après l'avoir ouvert. C'était une adresse simple, pas difficile d'y accéder, très peu de population, et dans un quartier des plus pourris de Toulouse. Un job simple, discret, rapide et efficace.

Portgas s'est appuyé contre son siège et a fixé par sa vitre, pendant que son frangin tirait une gueule de huit pieds de longs.

« - Un problème Mugiwara-ya ? »

J'ai senti l'intégralité de son corps se tendre d'un seul coup, et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, j'ai vu sa figure se tordre dans une expression de gêne mélangée à de la peur, de même pour son soi-disant frangin. Je savais qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je prenne la parole, vu à quel point j'adore l'ouvrir, Alvida me regardait d'un œil curieux mais je savais qu'elle était aussi surprise que les gamins. J'ai fixé Mugiwara dans le rétro, il savait pertinemment que s'il ne me fournissait pas une réponse d'ici les dix prochaines secondes, c'est moi qui irais la chercher, mais à en juger par les regards fuyants qu'il m'envoyait, je crois qu'il cherchait plutôt à éviter de m'énerver.

Son frère lui a assené un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le forcer à parler. Bonne initiative Portgas, t'étais bien placé pour savoir c'qu'il arrivait quand je m'énervais.

« - Beh.. c'est que, a balbutié le noiraud en évitant de me regarder.. On s'est bien amusé, mais il ressemble pas du tout à un fils de bourge, il a plutôt l'air pauvre et triste.. Et.. il avait l'air g..

\- Il avait l'air ?

\- .. Il avait l'air gentil, a-t-il fini par avouer dans un murmure à peine perceptible. »

Ah, la bonne affaire. Le blondinet avait l'air _gentil_. Il aurait pu être le petit fils de Gandhi que ça m'aurait autant importé.

Je me suis pas fait de soucis pour lui, je savais qu'il apprendrait par ses dépends qu'une tâche est une tâche et qu'on doit l'appliquer, peu importe la possible gentillesse de notre proie.

Un rictus s'est étiré sur mon visage tandis qu'Alvida ricanait d'un air sombre, et j'ai dirigé de nouveau mon regard sur la route en appuyant de plus belle sur la pédale. Le soleil qui se levait, la route qui nous appartenait, Toulouse qui nous écrasait. On était loin de le savoir, mais la pire galère de nos vies ne faisait que commencer.  
J'ai répondu à Mugiwara d'un ton certain et solennel :

« - T'en fais pas va, tu risques de le revoir plus vite que prévu. »

Et nous nous sommes élancés sur l'autoroute.

* * *

Et c'est finiii ! Je vous laisse patienter avec ça jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^^

J'vous fais plein de bisous,  
Zodiaaque.


	2. Where the sun don't ever shine

_**Bonsoiiiiiiiiir ici Zodiaaque ! De retour après uniquement trois mois après le premier chapitre, je me féliciterai presque x)**_

 _ **Chapitre un petit peu plus calme que le premier, mais qui a quand même sa dose de thèmes merveilleusement merveilleux, donc je rappelle,**_ _ **cette fanfiction ne convient pas aux personnes facilement choquées et/ou ayant des tendances dépressives et/ou suicidaires.**_ _ **Et ça, ça risque pas de changer de sitôt.**_

 _ **On reste sur les mêmes thèmes qu'au chapitre précédent, à savoir le suicide, l'alcoolisme, la dépression et l'insalubrité, et on rajoute à ce merveilleux cocktail une bonne dose de drogue et.. du cul. [Elle est même pas en train de rigoler dites-vous.]**_

 _ **Plus sérieusement, je vous sers ici mon tout premier lemon, alors le tout premier, c'est comme pour la première leçon de conduite : on est touus passé par là, on essaye d'être tolérant, merci bien x) J'avoue avoir un peu galéré pour retranscrire les émotions de Sanji comme il faut, mais j'espère avoir remporté le défi malgré tout.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 3 arrivera bientôt, dans moins d'un mois normalement. A la base, le chapitre 2 ne devait pas s'arrêter là, mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'il faisait 30 pages, soit plus de 13 000 mots.. Je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de vous épargner ça x) Surtout que la suite.. m'enfin, vous verrez.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, le petit mot de ma bêta :**_ _ **ALOOOOORS. Pauvre Sanji. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. You're not ready boy.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien -w- Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _One piece, tout comme ses personnages, appartient à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Where the sun don't ever shine

* * *

 _Quelque part, dans la ville rose :_

 _POV inconnu :_

Ma main effectue une pression sur la poignée, et s'ouvre devant moi c'te putain de porte qui a occupée toutes mes pensées depuis trois jours.

Il fait noir. Trop noir. L'obscurité règne en maître absolu dans le sellier qui nous servait autrefois de range-merde. Et bien que ce qui traine au sol y ressemblerait presque vu son état, j'aurais préféré que le sellier garde sa fonction initiale : un range-merde, et pas une putain de salle d'exécution.

Ce p'tit con lève à peine son regard sur moi quand je m'impose face à lui. Il a pleuré, et ses yeux pleurent encore, mais je vois aucune once de tristesse dans ses yeux, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il est vide, épuisé de toutes ses forces.

Sa camisole est en lambeau, elle lui sert plus à rien, et sa peau est marquée de bleus et de traces de sang plus sombres les unes que les autres, il y a même des plaies qui le font encore saigner abondamment. Ses cheveux sont presque bruns, tellement qu'ils sont salis par le sang, la transpiration et – j'y mettrais Portgas au feu – ce que je pense être du sperme. Le reste du sang est étalé dans tout le sellier, sur le sol, les murs, sur cette putain de porte, et sur lui. J'ai jamais vu autant de sang de toute ma vie, alors que je suis contraint à en voir et à en faire couler continuellement.

Il se redresse et essaye de cacher son corps en voyant que mon regard se balade sur son être meurtri. Il tente de reculer et se cogne au mur quand je m'approche de lui, et il commence à pleurer en silence quand je m'accroupis en face de lui.

« - Je te fais peur ? »

Il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux et se recroqueville sur lui-même, il enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et se cache derrière ses bras pour ne plus m'voir. Je lui attrape aussi délicatement que je peux sa tête et je l'oblige à m'regarder pour entendre sa réponse, même si je la connais. Parce qu'avec ce que j'ai à lui demander, il faut surtout pas qu'il pète un câble et qu'il se renferme complètement, sinon c'est mort, et j'ai plus aucune raison valable d'aller enfoncer profondément dans son fondement le seul bras qu'il reste à mon putain d'associé.

Le regard du gamin m'aurait fait trembler de pitié si j'avais gardé un semblant de compassion et de sentiments humains, ses lèvres tremblent et son regard pénètre le mien comme un prêtre s'occuperait d'un môme, et on n'entend rien d'autre à part le rythme de son souffle et de ses larmes.

« - Qu'est c'qu'il t'a fait ? »

Quelque chose se brise dans son regard comme si de vieux démons à lui revenaient le hanter, et sa résistance se brise en même temps que ses sanglots brisent le silence qu'on avait créé. Il me fait pitié, mais j'ai pas le temps pour jouer au psychologue, encore moi au psychiatre. Il tente de tourner sa tête mais je resserre ma prise sur sa mâchoire pour qu'il ne détourne mon regard à aucun instant.  
Faut que je sache avant de faire une connerie.

« - Oï, je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est c'qu'il t'a fait ? »

Je répète d'un ton bien moins amical qui le fait trembler, j'pense qu'en deux semaines il a compris comment je fonctionne. Ses larmes roulent de plus belles, il me supplie dans un murmure de le lâcher, et son corps s'écroule au sol et provoque un son presque aussi fort que celui que mon soupir produit. Il recommence à se cacher dans ses bras et ne m'adresse plus aucune attention. J'ai plus rien à foutre ici.

Je me lève et retourne vers la porte, mes mains dans mon sweat, déçu, et pour la première fois de ma vie, complètement paumé. Au moment de fermer la porte, le troisième frère me demande en même temps qu'il se le demande à lui-même, murmurant presque, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende :

« - Com.. Comment on.. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? »

Je ne me retourne pas, et referme la porte sur ses petits cris et ses larmes.  
Si je ne lui réponds pas, c'est pas uniquement parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de lui tenir le crachoir, mais surtout parce que je me pose la même question que lui, et que je n'ai aucune réponse à fournir, ni à lui, ni à moi.

 _Comment on a pu en arriver là ?_

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tôt._  
 _Dans une cité Toulousaine._

 _POV Sanji :_

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me suis levé tôt. Vers neuf heures et demi très exactement, ça m'a tellement bouleversé que j'ai vérifié si mon réveil n'avait pas rendu l'âme, et je me suis finalement levé quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais mal à la tête, mais pas assez pour me lamenter de ma triste vie dans mon pauvre lit toute la sainte journée. Au lieu de ça, je me suis levé, et j'ai ouvert mes volets pour observer Toulouse.

Le rire de Luffy hantait mes pensées, et le sourire de Ace n'était jamais bien loin. Au lycée en philo, ma prof – très certainement droguée huit jours sur sept mais passons – nous avait enseigné que malgré l'opinion commune, on se reconnaît en autrui parce qu'il est notre alter égo, à la fois moi et à la fois autre, et on peut s'identifier à lui et le comprendre. Je l'avais même pas écouté à l'époque, trop occupé à mettre au point une nouvelle façon de me foutre en l'air, mais devant ma fenêtre, regardant les enfants jouer dans le parc et le vent de Toulouse me soulevant les cheveux, voir le ciel briller là où le soleil ne brille jamais, je me suis dit qu'elle avait probablement raison.

Mais si je m'identifiais au rire de Luffy, à la soif de vie d'Ace.. ça voulait dire qu'ils s'identifiaient à moi, non ?

J'ai fermé les volets et me suis instinctivement dirigé vers mon frigo, rempli par Reiju dans la matinée, et ai attrapé une bouteille de ma boisson préférée que j'ai lentement vidé dans mon organisme. J'aurais presque fini par me demander si j'étais pas bipolaire plutôt que dépressif.

Je me suis allongé sur mon matelas en fixant le plafond, sans pensées particulières. J'ai repensé à notre soirée et aux paroles des garçons, si je ne ferai pas mieux d'essayer de remonter la pente plutôt que de la dégringoler avec une luge supersonique, mais le vieux souvenir de moi enfant rêvant de devenir chef cuisinier ne cessait de revenir à la charge et je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur autre chose que sur ma triste et pitoyable vie, et mon avenir inexistant.

Mon téléphone s'est mit à sonner, coupant court à mes réflexions dépressives. Je l'ai cherché pendant quelques minutes qui me semblèrent des heures au milieu de mon capharnaüm indescriptible, pour finalement le trouver sous ma pile de pulls sales qui commençaient à avoir une odeur douteuse, et j'ai décroché sans même faire attention à qui daignait m'appeler après réflexion, j'aurais mieux fait de regarder avant de décrocher.

« - Allô ?  
\- .. Sanji ? »

J'ai éloigné mon téléphone en cachant le micro avec ma main pendant que je me mordais les lèvres pour tenter de me punir de ma connerie.  
Quelle idée j'ai eu de répondre à ce téléphone.

« - Euh, ai-je répondu en bégayant tellement que j'aurais voulu me frapper au visage.. Oui ?  
\- Ouah, si j'avais parié que t'allais me répondre. Alors comme ça ton téléphone fonctionne toujours trois ans plus tard ? Faut croire que je suis chanceuse. Sérieusement, tu salues pas ta bonne vieille dealeuse préférée ? »

Nojiko.  
Putain de Nojiko.  
Sans doute un de mes plus beaux souvenirs du lycée – putain c'qu'elle était bonne – mais sans doute un des pires aussi. Nojiko doit être la seule fille sur Terre en dehors de ma famille qui accepte de se tenir à moins de deux mètres de sécurité de moi, et la seule à être au courant de mes tendances alcooliques/suicidaires. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de lui acheter deux trois conneries, uniquement pour déconner, mais des conneries assez puissantes pour me rappeler à quel point je ne devais pas recommencer.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

« - .. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? lui ai-je demandé après plusieurs minutes de silence, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, et que je voulais connaître la réponse.  
\- Bah, je dois t'avouer que je m'ennuie un peu. Nami est partie à l'autre bout de la France dans son école de commerce et je suis la seule à errer dans les vieilles rues de Toulouse. Les affaires se font rares tu sais, alors.. Je me suis dit que venant d'une ancienne amie, t'aurais peut-être pu m'aider.. »

J'ai commencé à sentir l'embrouille arriver à plein nez, grosse comme une maison, et je me suis pincé l'arrête de mon nez pour éviter de chopper une migraine.

« - Nojiko, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis fauché.  
\- Je sais, j'le suis aussi, mais être fauché à deux c'est beaucoup plus drôle non ? m'a-t-elle dit avec sa voix suave d'un ton calme, presque détaché. Je t'explique, j'ai une livraison à faire près de chez toi, t'habites toujours au même endroit, hein ? J'te fais moitié prix si tu me prends le peu de chose qu'il me reste, vendu ? »

L'embrouille venait de me sauter à la figure. J'ai éloigné mon téléphone pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas respirer, et j'ai essayé de réfléchir en regardant autour de moi. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Nojiko se pointe, parce que l'appart ressemblait plutôt à une baraque en ruine de Dharavi, et que je ne pouvais décemment pas l'accueillir dans l'état où j'étais. D'ailleurs, je pouvais même pas l'accueillir tout court. Il était hors de question qu'elle voit l'état de ma piaule, et mon état à moi. Mais l'idée de partager ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec un être humain de sexe féminin qui soit quelqu'un d'autre que Reiju, m'a plu suffisamment pour essayer de réfléchir à comment est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir transformer la citrouille qui était mon appart' en un magnifique carrosse.  
La voix de Nojiko m'a ramené sur Terre, et j'ai soupiré avant de répondre finalement :

« - Tu penses être là vers quelle heure ?  
\- Vers 21h30, je sonnerai deux fois. Et même si je sais que tu adores ça, pas besoin de cuisiner, j'apporterai de la bouffe thaïe. »

Et elle a raccroché sans me laisser le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

J'ai voulu nettoyer de fond en comble mon appart', mais j'ai réalisé qu'au final, il retrouverait son état initial pas plus tard que demain, voir à la minute même où Nojiko me quitterait. J'ai juste caché mes bouteilles vides dans un coin, regroupé mes vieux vêtements sales dans un des placards du sellier, et ai empilé les feuilles sur mon ancien bureau. J'ai lavé une chemise et un jean histoire d'être présentable, et j'ai même pris une douche pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps.

J'ai pris un temps fou à raser ma barbe, mais elle était tellement dense que je n'ai même pas réussi à la raser entièrement, il restait encore des poils qui se courraient après et qui s'unissaient pour former une barbe de trois jours. Je me suis nettoyé la figure, mon corps entier, comme si je le redécouvrais après des années de séparation. Ça m'a fait bizarre, mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre le temps de m'y attarder de peur de replonger dans mes vieux abysses. J'ai filé dans la cuisine où j'ai fait le strict minimum de vaisselle et ai caché le reste dans le placard au dessus de l'évier. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il était déjà l'heure.

J'ai entendu la sonnette retentir – ce qui m'a fait tout drôle parce que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années – et je me suis rapidement dirigé vers la porte pour ouvrir. J'ai tenté de défroisser ma chemise en la tirant un peu, et j'ai ouvert ma porte d'un air à la fois craintif et excité, comme un enfant la vieille de Noël.  
Et ce soir-là, mon cadeau était démentiel.

« - Ça alors, je sais pas si c'est l'effet de la barbe, mais on dirait que tu as pris au moins cinq ans depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

Mon cerveau s'est littéralement mis sur pause quand mes yeux ont pu apercevoir Nojiko, resplendissante sur mon pallier. Elle avait gardé sa chevelure aux couleurs de l'océan, mais elle avait désormais opté pour une longue chevelure qu'elle avait attachée en un chignon à effet décoiffé. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mis du temps à se préparer, pourtant le trait de son eyeliner était tracé à la perfection, j'avais l'impression que son regard aurait pu pénétrer jusqu'au profondeur de mon âme pour aller la serrer tendrement. La couleur de ses tatouages qui dataient de l'époque où on se fréquentait avait vieilli, mais ils étaient toujours aussi mystérieux et toujours aussi beaux. Elle avait l'air épuisée à en juger par ses grands cernes, mais elle était quand même radieuse. Elle m'a éclairé d'un sourire plus blanc que blanc, avant de relancer la conversation :

« - Quand t'auras fini de me reluquer, tu penses que je pourrai entrer ? »

J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues et j'ai balbutié quelques excuses pendant qu'elle remplissait mon appart' de son rire chantant alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur. J'ai refermé la porte derrière elle, et elle s'est débarrassée de sa veste de sport en observant autour d'elle.

« - J'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre minimalise.  
\- Du genre pauvre surtout, lui ai-je répondu en fendant un sourire, et elle m'a répondu d'un petit ricanement. Qu'est c'que je te sers ?  
\- Un whisky coca si tu as, sinon sers moi ce que tu veux, je suis pas contre un peu d'originalité. »

Je suis parti vers mon frigo en décidant que la vodka était une boisson originale, et je suis rapidement revenu avec nos verres et la bouteille remplie à ras bord, ce qui devenait rare dans mon appart'. On a commencé à manger la délicieuse nourriture qu'elle avait apporté – j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir ma capacité à distinguer des goûts – et à discuter de tout et de rien. Nojiko m'a appris qu'elle vivait seule depuis que sa petite sœur, Nami – une rousse aussi belle que sa sœur et qui était dans ma classe au lycée – était partie faire ses études vers Nice, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal à garder son job de serveuse au vieux restaurant de sa mère, et qu'elle continuait de vendre de la drogue à ses heures perdues pour arrondir ses fins de mois.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment Bellmer faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa fille aînée dealait, alors qu'elle était la mère la plus prévenante au monde. La seule fois où je suis allé chez elles, pour emprunter des cours à Nami parce que j'avais été absent pendant un très long moment, leur mère m'avait littéralement noyé sous les quantités astronomiques de ragoût et de parts de tartes à la mandarine qu'elle m'avait servie. D'après elle, j'avais une sale mine et j'avais besoin de vitamines. Tu m'étonnes.

J'adorais cette bonne femme, parce qu'elle me faisait penser à Maman.

Nojiko m'a extirpé de mes pensées en claquant ses doigts sous mes yeux qui s'étaient perdus. J'ai focalisé de nouveau mon attention sur elle, cette si belle femme qui était là, dans mon salon, sur mon matelas crasseux et vieux, à côté de moi qui ne devait pas être dans un état bien lointain.

« - Tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu es parti alors que je te parlais ? m'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire tendre pendant qu'elle arrangeait une mèche de mes cheveux, ce qui m'a arraché un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.  
\- Je pensais à ta mère, et à comment elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa fille est ma dealeuse personnelle depuis la seconde.  
\- Oh, tu sais, a-t-elle répondu en rigolant faussement, les fantômes peuvent rarement observer quoi que ce soit. »

Les fant..  
J'ai regardé Nojiko tellement profondément que j'aurais pu toucher son âme pour la réconforter. Un sentiment de tristesse et de compatie a envahi tout mon être, pendant que Nojiko ne cessait de me regarder, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas dévastée, ni totalement triste, juste.. une douleur amère se laissait paraître dans son regard, pourtant j'y lisais un sentiment bien plus fort que la tristesse de cette perte. L'habitude de vivre avec.

« - C-Co.. Comment est-ce que.. Quand est-ce que..  
\- Accident de voiture, l'été avant qu'on rentre en terminale, ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'on t'avait pas vu. Mon père conduisait, il faisait nuit et les barrières du chemin de fer ne s'étaient pas abaissées. Ils sont morts tous les deux sur le coup. C'est pour ça que Nami.. Fin' bref. »

Elle a retiré sa main et a tourné sa tête d'un mouvement brusque, sûrement pour pas que voit la douleur déformer son visage. Elle a attrapé son sac pendant que je vidais mon verre pour retirer le goût amer qui était venu envahir ma bouche, et Nojiko m'a secoué un petit paquet sous le nez.

« - T'en veux ? »

J'ai observé la poudre avec précautions, pesant le pour et le contre de la future connerie que j'étais sur le point de faire. J'ai regardé Nojiko, qui n'était finalement qu'un reflet de toutes mes soi-disant « plus belles années de ma vie », passées à boire, fumer, me tailler les veines, et m'écarter de la réalité que j'avais tant aimée fût un temps. J'ai réfléchi pendant de longues secondes, si longues que j'ai eu l'impression que l'univers autour de moi s'était stoppé pour m'aider à mieux réfléchir, j'ai fixé la poudre blanche une seconde fois, en me demandant si elle réussirait à me faire oublier. Oublier, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

« - Ouais. »

Je suis conscient que c'était pas une réponse très élaborée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à répondre, et Nojiko n'a pas demandé son reste. Elle a commencé à répandre une bonne partie de la poudre sur un vieux cahier à moi qu'elle avait attrapé au passage, elle a tracé ses lignes, et en a reniflé deux avant de me tendre le cahier avec la petite paille en plastique qu'elle avait utilisée.

J'ai hésité, mais j'ai attrapé le cahier avant qu'elle ne pense que j'étais une tapette. J'ai senti son long regard sur moi, le stress m'a envahi et n'a fait que continuer son ascension quand Nojiko m'a dit de prendre tout le temps qu'il me fallait. Une ribambelle de vieux souvenirs ont apparu et ont tenté de me noyer, mes frères, Père, Reiju, le lycée, mon adolescence, les coups, ma vie.  
Maman.

J'ai baissé ma tête, introduit la paille dans ma narine et ai bouché l'autre avec une grande motivation sortie tout droit des enfers les plus profonds, et j'ai reniflé la longue ligne que Nojiko avait tracé pour moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'est passé par la tête, ni de ce qui s'est passé tout court, parce que si j'étais en train de m'imaginer que la sensation allait être agréable, c'était tout sauf ça. La poudre m'a brûlé la narine comme un mauvais médicament pour la toux que l'on prend et qui réduit à néant notre gorge. J'ai rapidement eu la tête qui tournait, j'avais l'habitude avec l'alcool mais là, c'était un milliard de fois plus fort, un milliard de fois plus intense. J'ai entendu la voix de Nojiko s'élever, mais elle m'a parut sourde, et très lointaine, pourtant je l'ai quand même écouté.

« - Première fois, hein ? m'a-t-elle dit en riant légèrement. T'en fais pas, c'est normal. Tu vas avoir le tournis, peut-être envie de vomir aussi, mais tu vas surtout avoir très chaud. Tu devrais rester assis pour éviter de tomber et de te faire mal. »

Je l'ai vu tendre sa main vers moi pour attraper mon bras, et la froideur de sa main aurait littéralement pu me glacer le sang tellement qu'elle ressemblait à un bloc de glace. J'ai profondément inspiré, et me suis très lentement dirigé bien plus proche d'elle, et je me suis effondré. Nojiko m'a forcé à rester assis, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais elle avait l'air tellement plus calme que moi, ça m'effrayait. Un feu ardent prenait place dans tout mon être, j'avais chaud, tellement chaud, j'avais l'impression que mon appartement entier était en flammes, plus rien ne me semblait normal, j'avais envie de vomir, de m'évanouir, et en même temps je me sentais capable de gravir l'Everest.  
Si j'avais su que prendre de la cocaïne faisait ce genre d'effet, j'en aurais certainement pris plus tôt.

« - Comment tu te sens ? m'a demandé tendrement Nojiko qui faisait glisser ses mains glacées dans mes cheveux.  
\- C.. Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? » lui ai-je demandé après avoir dégluti plusieurs fois, j'avais la sensation que ma gorge avait triplé de volume et que ma langue allait se désintégrer tant elle était sèche. Nojiko m'a tendu le peu de vodka qu'il restait dans son verre et je l'ai bu encore plus vite que d'habitude. La sensation de la vodka s'écoulant dans ma gorge semblait similaire à une longue cascade qui se serrait déversée en moi, et je me suis tout de suite senti un peu mieux.  
« - L'habitude, je suppose. Le feu violent qui grandit en toi, c'est quasiment le même que quand t'as envie de te foutre en l'air, non ? »

Elle n'était pas loin du compte, mais l'avantage avec le feu qui m'envahissait quand je voulais en finir, c'est qu'à force de vivre avec, je m'y étais habitué. Alors que ce feu là, me tordait les entrailles et m'écrasait violemment sous son poids, et pourtant, je me sentais comme un Dieu près à descendre sur Terre pour y foutre le bordel.

J'ai continué de respirer de plus en plus fort, mon feu intérieur se calmant peu à peu. Puis j'ai tourné ma tête, et j'ai vu Nojiko, dans un état certes plus lucide que le mien, mais aussi déboussolée. Elle me regardait d'un air tendre, en me souriant avec le même air, et je voyais bien que son regard était insistant, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder, de la détailler, de haut en bas. De sa chevelure bleue attachée, ses yeux couleur bois, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui devaient sans doute être aussi douce que de la soie, sa peau blanche, son corps, tout ce qui faisait son être.

Un tout nouveau feu a commencé à m'envahir, et celui-là, il fallait absolument que je le calme.

Je me suis un peu éloigné d'elle, et j'ai arrêté de faire le distingué en buvant directement à la bouteille. J'avais peur, et Nojiko a sans doute dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle a commencé à rigoler de bon cœur, sûrement en se moquant légèrement, et elle m'a arraché la bouteille pour se servir elle aussi. Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde, je ne devais pas la regarder, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se brûle en s'approchant trop de moi.

Apparemment, elle en avait décidé autrement.

« - Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te préciser.. »

Elle s'est approchée de moi très, très lentement, comme un chat l'aurait fait face à sa proie, et a posé ses mains glacées le long de mon bras et de mon dos. J'ai voulu m'écarter d'elle, mais elle s'est approchée encore plus, jusqu'à être totalement collée contre moi, sa bouche contre mon oreille. Silencieusement, lentement, elle m'a murmuré :

« - Tu risques de te sentir de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. »

Ooh oui, je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
J'ai difficilement avalé ma salive alors que je sentais le souffle court de Nojiko contre moi, ses lèvres se rapprochant de plus en plus de ma peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se pressent avec la même lenteur contre mon cou, pendant que ses mains s'apprêtaient à soulever ma chemise. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me sentais brûler et partir, et j'ai repoussé Nojiko contre ma volonté.

« - Arrête ça, on peut pas faire ça.  
\- Évidemment qu'on peut Sanji. On est tous les deux drogués, célibataire, majeurs et vaccinés. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien nous retenir ? »

Elle a continué de relever ma chemise en embrassant d'une lenteur calculée ma nuque, caressant mon torse et mon dos du bout de ses ongles. Tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler mes frissons, j'ai attrapé ses mains et l'ai repoussé assez loin pour ne plus sentir son souffle contre moi, et faire en sorte que l'érection qui commençait à m'opprimer dans mon pantalon s'estompe. Nojiko a affiché un air à la fois déçu et espiègle, et a appuyé son menton contre sa main en me fixant dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

« - Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie.  
\- Je pourrais baisser une macchabée si elle était encore chaude.  
\- Et bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis là et en pleine vie.  
\- T'as pas envie que j'te baise Nojiko. »

Elle s'est encore rapprochée de moi sans me quitter des yeux, et a attrapé mon menton dans ses mains douces mais toujours autant gelées, d'une poigne ferme mais à la fois délicate. Elle m'a chuchoté sans cesser de me regarder :

« - J'ai pas envie que tu me baises, ou bien t'as peur de prendre ton pied à tel point que tu pourras plus te passer de moi ? »

J'ai plongé mon regard trouble dans ses grands yeux profonds, qui a dévié sur ses lèvres, ses seins, le reste de son corps, pour reproduire le chemin inverse, vers ses lèvres, et ses yeux. Je sentais mon feu intérieur se déplacer vers mon ventre, sans pour autant perdre en intensité.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?_

« - Laisse-toi aller Sanji. Laisse-toi aller.. »

 _Qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ?_

Nojiko a posé ses lèvres d'une délicatesse féline sur les miennes, et mon bon sens et mes sensations se sont envolés bien loin pour aller rejoindre ma connerie qui siégeait bien au fond de ma minuscule cervelle. J'ai attrapé la tête de Nojiko, aussi glacée que ses mains, et l'ai rapproché violemment vers moi pour l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, et nous avons basculé sur mon matelas comme deux bêtes sauvages qui devaient assouvir leurs pulsions charnelles, comme si c'était la seule et unique solution pour éteindre le feu qui nous consumait.

J'ai continué à l'embrasser avec la même force pendant qu'elle était occupée à défaire ma chemise qui a rapidement fini au sol. Je me suis retrouvé torse nu et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore plus chaud qu'avant. Les mains toujours aussi froides de Nojiko se sont aventurées le long de mon torse où elle s'amusait à redessiner le plus d'abdos qu'il me restait, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle s'aventure bien plus bas, beaucoup trop bas. Et elle voulait me faire croire qu'elle avait oublié de me préciser que j'allais être aussi excité qu'une petite pucelle ?

Je l'ai retourné et me suis mis au dessus d'elle, elle s'est redressée jusqu'à être assise et à envoyer valser son débardeur qui a rejoint ma chemise au sol. Je suis resté quelques secondes sans rien faire, estomaqué par la beauté de son corps, et par l'immense et unique cicatrice qui venait rompre cette harmonie. J'ai penché mon regard interrogateur vers elle et elle a saisit ma nuque en me répondant :

« - Césarienne. On en rediscutera. »

Elle m'a attiré vers elle et m'a embrassé aussi fort qu'avant, et sa langue est venue s'unir avec la mienne pour se rejoindre dans un balais endiablé. Je l'ai serré contre moi, pour sentir son corps au plus près possible, j'ai voulu caresser chaque parcelle de son corps, ses épaules, son dos, le creux de ses reins, ses hanches, absolument tout. Elle s'est allongée sous moi et je lui ai retiré son pantalon en moins de seconde qu'il ne m'aurait fallu pour le dire, et j'ai dévoré la peau tendre de sa nuque pendant qu'elle continuait de caresser mon dos de ses mains. Dans un élan de folie et d'excitation, j'ai attrapé ses mains et l'ai forcé à les garder au dessus de sa tête, elle a tenté de se débattre mais j'ai forcé un peu plus, et j'ai mordu le lobe de son oreille tendrement pendant qu'elle abdiquait sous ma forte poigne.

« - Sanji.. a-t-elle gémi lentement mais profondément contre mon oreille.. Laisse moi te toucher.. S'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi.. »

Et soudainement, brusquement, mon feu s'est éteint et à laisser place à une envie de vomir si forte que j'ai failli m'écrouler sur Nojiko. Ma tête s'est remise à tourner, encore plus fort, et je n'ai plus rien fait. Je suis resté là, au-dessus d'elle, coincé dans sa nuque, ses mains emprisonnées sous la mienne, et absolument tout autour de moi s'est mis sur pause.

 _Lâchez moi ! .. Ichiji, Niji.. s'il vous plaît lâchez moi !_

Ma tête s'est mise à tourner de plus belle, et je me suis éloigné de Nojiko en pensant que j'allais vomir. Juste cette phrase, ce supplice, ce petit « S'il-te-plaît, lâche moi » qui résonnait et qui bourdonnait sans cesse dans ma tête, jusqu'à me rendre complètement fou. Rien n'allait, plus rien n'allait et plus rien n'irait jamais, et j'ai été assez stupide de croire que sniffer de la poudre aurait pu résoudre tous mes problèmes.

Rien. Rien, ne serait suffisant pour me faire oublier. Rien, si ce n'est la mort.

Nojiko s'est rapidement aperçue de quelque chose, puisqu'elle s'est complétement relevée et a caressé ma tête avec la même tendresse pendant que je suffoquais violemment. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire.

« - C'est normal, m'a-t-elle avoué doucement. T'as pas à avoir peur, j'dois même t'avouer que pour une première fois, tu t'en sors pas trop mal. La plupart du temps, on fait souvent des grosses conneries ou on part dans un bad trip complétement déjanté. »

Parce que ce que j'étais sur le point de faire n'était pas une connerie peut-être ?

Je me suis redressé et rapproché d'elle, elle a essuyé ma faible larme qui avait pris la décision de s'échapper de mon œil, sans cesser de me sourire tendrement. J'ai continué de la regarder, et je me suis posé des centaines de milliers de questions à la fois, parce qu'au final je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi elle m'avait appelé, pourquoi elle était venue dans mon appart', ou encore pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait envie qu'un minable comme moi la saute sur un matelas crasseux d'un vieux sénile qui avait certainement dû pisser dessus un nombre incalculable de fois. Là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à dire, et finalement j'avais envie de connaître la réponse. Je savais que c'était pas pour la drogue, parce qu'au final, elle ne m'a rien demandé, et je pense qu'elle s'est rapidement rendue compte que je n'avais rien à ma portée pour lui payer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi reprendre contact après tant d'années de silence, de souffrance et de solitude ?

Est-ce qu'elle revenait vers moi par intérêt ?

« - Je sais pas.. » m'a-t-elle avoué à demi-mots en recommençant à trifouiller mes mèches. « .. Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis dit que le mieux que j'avais à faire pour tourner la page, c'était de rattraper toutes les conneries que j'avais faites quand ils étaient en vie. J'parle pas d'arrêter de dealer, j'pourrai sans doute jamais, ça m'aide beaucoup trop. Mais.. Maman m'en aurait voulu à mort si jamais ta petite âme était venue rejoindre la sienne dans les cieux. Les fantômes, c'est loin d'être mon style. »

Je suis resté sans rien faire, à l'observer dans le blanc des yeux, d'ailleurs elle a sûrement dû penser que j'étais un abrutit fini, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à lutter contre mon feu intérieur qui recommençait à m'immoler. Mais celui-ci était bien plus dangereux que tous les précédents, bien plus fort, bien plus dévastateur.  
Un feu de _colère._

Est-ce qu'elle voulait se servir de moi pour avoir bonne conscience auprès de ses morts ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que finalement, elle n'en avait absolument rien à cirer de mon sort ? Ou était-ce tout l'inverse ?

Était-elle là par pitié ?

J'ai commencé à avoir bien plus de mal à respirer et je n'arrivais même plus à distinguer les extrémités de mon corps, je me sentais partir et à la fois lourd comme une enclume. Nojiko me regardait toujours dans les yeux avec son maigre sourire, et sans comprendre pourquoi, j'ai soudainement eu envie de lui retirer cette expression de son visage à tout jamais. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, de leurs mots, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Si je leur faisais de la peine, pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à m'aider à l'époque où je vivais les pires moments de ma vie, hein ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant pour remettre sur le planché tout ce que je tentais d'oublier depuis tout ce temps ?

Je ne voulais plus mourir à cet instant. Je voulais qu'ils meurent, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Tous ceux qui m'avaient blessé, et tous ceux qui se jugeaient légitime de me porter leur pitié. Mes amis du lycée et les profs qui n'ont strictement rien fait pour moi. Les flics que je suis allé voir et qui m'ont ignoré. Ichiji, Niji et Yonji qui me frappaient. Père qui ne me voyait pas. Reiju qui ne me sauvait pas. Nojiko qui m'honorait de sa pitié.

Nojiko.

Nojiko.  
Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand j'ai senti ses doigts caresser délicatement mes lèvres, et mon cœur s'est mis à pulser tellement violement dans ma poitrine que le son qu'il produisait me déchirait les oreilles. J'ai repoussé la main de Nojiko et j'ai attrapé son visage dans mes grandes mains, et je l'ai de nouveau embrassé en la repoussant sur le matelas avec une férocité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je ne lui ai quasiment pas laissé le choix, je l'ai embrassé à en perdre haleine alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle, et je griffais chaque partie de son corps que je le pouvais, ses épaules, son dos, le creux de ses reins, ses hanches, absolument tout, chaque parcelle de son corps. Je l'entendais gémir sous moi alors que je n'avais plus aucun élan de désir qui animait mon corps je ne réagissais plus que par haine et par violence.

Je me suis éloigné d'elle pour dégrafer mon pantalon et l'envoyer rejoindre ses confrères au sol, et Nojiko m'a attrapé et m'a attiré vers elle pour que je retourne l'embrasser. Nos caresses ont repris et nos gémissements avec, on s'est rapidement retrouvé complètement nu, face au froid de mon appart' et l'inconfort de mon matelas, mais on s'en foutait du moins moi je m'en foutais, j'étais tellement brûlant que j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu prendre feu à n'importe quel faux mouvement.

Me retrouver nu face à Nojiko m'a fait bizarre, sûrement à cause du manque d'habitude. Elle, était sublime, j'avais un être surnaturel en face de moi. Mais la façon dont elle me regardait, ses regards insistants sur toutes les cicatrices, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde. Je ne voulais plus supporter son regard. J'avais aucun mot à mettre sur les sensations que j'éprouvais.

J'ai commencé à la caresser beaucoup plus fort, à la griffer par endroit et elle me rendait compte de son état en poussant des gémissements plus forts et plus grossiers les uns que les autres. L'entièreté de son corps s'est tendu comme un arc que l'on bande quand ma main est venue rencontrer son intimité. Elle s'est accrochée à mes cheveux jusqu'à me les arracher, elle me faisait mal mais la douleur me semblait bien lointaine. Je me sentais moi-même lointain, détaché de toutes actions que je produisais, un spectre au-dessus de mon propre corps.

Corps qui s'est d'ailleurs raidi quand ce fût au tour de Nojiko de jouer à l'aventurière de mon corps, laissant ses mains s'égarer vers mon sexe qui hurlait qu'on daigne lui accorder de l'attention, depuis tant de jours, tant de mois, tant d'années. Elle a continué de m'embrasser avec férocité pendant qu'elle me branlait, et je lui rendais ses baisers en continuant de marquer son corps de multiples traces de mon passage. Je l'ai laissé faire, uniquement parce que je voulais retrouver cette vieille sensation perdue, se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que soi, sinon je l'aurais repoussée. J'avais une envie soudaine de tout contrôler, au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Je me suis écarté de Nojiko quand je sentais que je commençais à venir, et mon regard devait transpirer le désir sexuel à des kilomètres, puisqu'elle m'a dit « dans ma sacoche, poche intérieure », et après avoir ouverte ladite poche, j'y ai trouvé une capote que j'ai sorti de son emballage et enfilé, avant de me retourner vers elle. J'avais encore la tête qui tournait, l'envie de vomir qui me pendait au nez, mais je me sentais vivant. Voir Nojiko allongée, nue et jambes écartées sur mon matelas, attendant que je la prenne comme personne ne l'avait jamais prise avant, me faisait sentir vivant.

Je me prenais pour Arès. Je voulais détruire, détruire tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je touchai. Le désir de vengeance remplissait mes poumons d'un oxygène impur, dilué par mes démons qui reprenaient le contrôle sur moi. J'ai regardé Nojiko pendant un long, très long moment, pendant lequel je me demandais comment je pouvais la détruire, la ruiner comme on m'avait ruiné moi, lui montrer comme il est simple d'observer ceux qui souffrent et de leur servir des discours à la mords-moi-le nœud, qui seraient censés nous encourager à nous accrocher.

Comment pouvaient-ils oser prétendre nous comprendre ?

Comment pouvait- _elle_ oser prétendre _me_ comprendre ?

Je me suis rapproché de Nojiko, elle m'a embrassé pendant quelques secondes, baisers auxquels je ne répondais plus, et sans même la prévenir, je l'ai retournée et je l'ai pénétrée jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle a étouffé un cri long et intense dans mon oreiller pendant que j'envahissais l'appart' d'un profond gémissement de bien-être. Nojiko n'était pas serrée, sûrement qu'on avait dû passer ici avant moi, mais la chaleur de son antre m'a fait frissonner de toutes parts et je ne savais plus quoi faire à part attendre un geste de sa part. J'ai voulu patienter un peu, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à moi ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là, et au bout de quelques secondes elle a commencé à remuer ses hanches et m'a lancé un regard mouillé rempli de désir et d'impatience, et j'ai commencé mes va-et-vient.

Ça m'a fait bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Combien d'années sans rapports sexuels ? Trois.. Peut-être même quatre ? J'en savais rien, j'en avais pas la moindre idée. De toute façon, j'avais pas tant de rapports sociaux au lycée, alors les rapports sexuels étaient encore bien moins nombreux. Mais me voir comme ça, en train de sodomiser Nojiko, et l'entendre gémir et hurler mon nom sans aucune retenue, me faisait sentir plus puissant que jamais. J'avais enfin le contrôle, enfin l'ascendant sur tous ceux qui me méprisaient et me jugeaient. Je pouvais enfin être comme ces parfaits connards qui changent de plan cul tous les trois jours, comme ces gens qui rentrent chez eux sans aucune once de culpabilité après avoir passé une journée à œuvrer pour la destruction de notre Terre, comme ces fils de pute qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde.

J'étais devenu comme eux.

J'ai commencé à culbuter Nojiko de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, ses gémissements s'alliaient à mes râles de plaisir, l'appart' entier était envahi de la chaleur de nos corps, de nos cris de plaisirs, et des bruits que produisaient nos corps. J'entrais et je sortais d'elle aussi fort que je le pouvais, je sentais son corps entier se tendre à chaque entrée de mon sexe en elle, pourtant elle ne s'est plainte à aucun instant.

« - S-San.. Aaaah, Sanji.. »

Elle a tourné sa tête dans ma direction et a essayé de se relever pour m'embrasser, j'ai difficilement cueilli ses lèvres et j'ai niché ma tête vers son épaule pour pouvoir être au plus proche d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle m'entende, je voulais qu'elle sente ma respiration saccadée, qu'elle voit à quel point j'avais le contrôle sur elle. Je voulais qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie je sois le plus puissant, celui qui contrôlait la situation, celui dont on avait peur. J'ai continué à m'insérer en elle, encore, encore et encore, je sentais ma limite s'approcher de plus en plus. Plus mes coups de reins étaient forts et plus ses cris se faisaient puissants. Et je me sentais revivre, je me sentais fort, oui pour une fois, je n'étais plus celui qui était dominé.

Le dominé.  
Le do..  
Le quoi ?

« - Hmmf.. S-Sanji.. »

J'ai regardé Nojiko avec un œil tout neuf, comme si un voile qui m'avait troublé la vue s'était désormais retiré et m'avait permis de recouvrer la vue. Et me voir comme ça, en train de prendre Nojiko, aussi fort que ce que je le faisais.. putain.

 _Mais qu'est c'que j'étais en train de foutre ?_

Mon cœur s'est emballé de plus belle, j'ai voulu ralentir mes coups de reins mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais en transe, j'avais l'impression de flotter au-dessus de mon corps de d'observer les ravages qu'il était en train de commettre.

J'étais devenu comme eux. Le dominant, celui qui fait souffrir, celui qui prend sans aucune douceur, celui qui détruit. Je ne voulais pas être eux, et tant pis si cela signifiait être celui qui se faisait frapper, mais je ne voulais pas être la même merde insignifiante, sans aucun sentiment, qu'eux. J'ai de nouveau tenté de stopper ma cadence, et j'ai eu comme seul résultat de faire hurler Nojiko de plus belle, sans doute que j'avais touché un point sensible en elle. Mon corps a continué de culbuter ce point imaginaire, il poussait des cris rauques qui accompagnaient ceux de Nojiko, alors que j'étais dans une panique des plus totale. Je voulais arrêter, je voulais qu'elle parte, que je me retrouve de nouveau seul face à moi-même, je ne voulais plus de tout ça.

Et comme le refrain d'une vieille chanson qui revient sans cesse, je voulais mourir de nouveau.

Je sentais bien que je n'avais désormais plus aucune emprise sur mon corps, alors je l'ai laissé faire, et je n'ai plus rien tenté. Il a continué à se taper Nojiko, et il s'est finalement libéré en elle dans un râle rauque et viril qui n'aurait jamais pu venir de moi, et je crois que Nojiko est venue juste après. En même temps qu'il se libérait, j'ai eu la sensation de réintégrer mon corps, et je me suis mis à suffoquer tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre. Je me suis passé une main sur le visage, j'ai écarté mes cheveux trempés de sueur qui étaient collés à mon front, et j'ai observé Nojiko avec détresse. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller, ses cheveux certainement aussi trempés que les miens, son teint rougit par nos récents événements. Je me suis lentement retiré d'elle, elle a gémi d'un sentiment d'inconfort et j'ai enfin pu m'écrouler à côté d'elle, et tenter de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Nojiko s'est rapprochée vers moi et s'est installée contre mon épaule, et j'ai machinalement posé ma main contre son épaule, alors que la seule chose que je souhaitais, c'était qu'elle parte.

On est resté un moment comme ça, sans se parler, l'appart' uniquement peuplé de nos respirations qui petit à petit, retrouvaient un rythme régulier. Je sentais le souffle de Nojiko contre mon torse et ma peau recommençait à être parsemée de frissons, pas d'excitation mais d'inconfort, je me sentais vraiment, vraiment mal, alors la seule chose que j'ai faite, c'était de regarder mon plafond, et de ne jamais tourner ma tête vers elle. Elle a commencé à dessiner des traces invisibles sur mon torse, et j'ai senti ses doigts s'approcher timidement des cicatrices qui venaient rompre la douceur de ma peau. Elle s'est remise à parler d'une voix douce et hésitante.

« - Elles sont vieilles.. ?  
\- Ça dépend ce que t'entends par vieux.  
\- Plus de six mois ?  
\- Large, on était encore au lycée. J'avais pas forcément envie d'être le centre des conversations à l'époque, mais maintenant, j'ai envie de te dire.. »

Elle a soupiré et s'est rapprochée de moi pour me témoigner son soutien, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers son corps encore entièrement dénudé, plus particulièrement vers son ventre.

« - .. Et toi ? lui ai-je demandé en pointant du doigt son ventre. Je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire triste, mais elle a continué de parler malgré tout.  
\- .. Presque aussi vieux que toi, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai pas pu avorter, je l'ai appris trop tard. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais encore allongée sur la table d'accouchement. »

J'ai senti mon cœur se compresser en même temps que son souffle a manqué un temps, et elle s'est serrée contre moi en tremblant.

« - Ne sois pas triste, j'ai arrêté de l'être quand j'ai compris qu'il était bien plus heureux sans moi.. De toute façon, on m'aurait même pas laissé la garde. J'ai toujours aucune foutue idée de qui est le père, et avoir une dealeuse comme mère, c'est pas ouf, je te l'accorde.. Je sais que sa famille d'accueil s'occupe bien mieux de lui que ce que j'aurais pu le faire.. »

J'ai eu envie de contredire Nojiko, en lui balançant à la tronche qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude pour que son enfant ne soit pas devenu maltraité, délaissé ou esclave sexuel pour je ne sais quels détraqués, que son fils pourrait très certainement se poser des questions sur l'existence de ses parents biologiques, et des tas d'autres remarques toute aussi merveilleuses. Mais la tristesse qui formait sa voix m'a étonnement percuté, et je me suis demandé si elle manquait à son fils autant que ce que Maman pouvait me manquer.

« - Comment tu l'as appelé ? » lui ai-je demandé après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle a levé un regard interrogateur vers moi et j'ai repris. « Ton fils, comment tu l'as appelé ?  
\- .. Sabo, m'a-t-elle répondu après un long silence que je n'ai pas osé interrompre. Je l'ai appelé Sabo. »

Elle n'a rien ajouté, et je ne lui ai rien demandé de plus. Alors j'ai recommencé à fixer mon plafond, sans surenchérir quoi que ce soit. Un nouveau silence s'est installé entre nous, encore plus profond, plus pur et plus déchirant, pendant lequel je n'ai pas réussi à détacher mon esprit de ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque l'on m'a annoncé la mort de Maman, et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si ce Sabo ressentirait un jour la même peine profonde que j'avais pu ressentir, le jour où il apprendrait que sa mère biologique était une dealeuse droguée qui ne savait même pas qui était son père. Où peut-être que sa famille d'accueil l'avait déjà mis au courant. Peut-être pas, j'en sais rien. J'ai jamais su grand-chose de toute façon.

Je me rappelle encore ce jour, quand je l'ai appris. Il neigeait, et j'étais le plus heureux, parce que ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir faire autant de bonhommes de neige que je voulais. Ma nourrice m'avait forcé à me couvrir chaudement, et j'avais couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie où logeait Maman.

J'ai compris à la seconde où les infirmières de l'entrée n'ont pas réussi à me regarder dans les yeux quand je leur ai annoncé que j'amenais Maman faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi.

J'ai été le premier à le savoir. Le premier à être dévasté. Le seul à l'être encore.

« - Nojiko ? ai-je demandé soudainement, si soudainement qu'il a fallu un temps à Nojiko pour émerger, elle avait fini par s'endormir contre moi. »

J'ai vu son regard s'encrer dans le mien, et j'ai passé délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de la mer, elle s'est lovée contre elle et a continué à me regarder avec un air tendre et adorable. Elle était vraiment superbe, et je me suis demandé comment est-ce que j'avais pu, moi, un raté de la pire espèce, coucher avec elle. Dans une autre vie, dans un univers parallèle, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle.

« - Va-t'en. S'il-te-plaît. »

Ses petits sourcils se sont froncés, et après m'avoir observé pendant un cours instant, elle a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas – comme on dit, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Elle a souri tristement et a hoché la tête de la même manière, et après m'avoir embrassé tendrement sur le front en me souhaitant d'être heureux, elle s'est rhabillée, a ramassé ses affaires, et a claqué la porte de l'appart' après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard compatissant.

Du peu de souvenir qu'il me reste, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant bourré la gueule qu'après le départ de Nojiko.

* * *

 ** _Et voilàa, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve pour le troisième dans pas longtemps ^^ D'ici là, profitez de l'ambiance calme.. ça risque de rapidement changer._**

 ** _La bise,_**  
 ** _Zodiaaque._**


	3. This is your final fit

**_« Le chapitre 3 arrivera bientôt, dans moins d'un mois normalement » .. euh.. mouais._**

 ** _Bonsoiiiiiiiiir ici Zodiaaque ! Bon, je reviens un peu plus tard que prévu [Six mois après, franchement ça va], mais étant en terminale, je n'avais plus énormément le temps d'écrire (les concours, le bac toussa toussa vOuS-mÊmE vOuS sAvEz), surtout que ce chapitre a vraiment été é-pui-sant. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon quand je l'ai terminé._**

 ** _Le rythme s'intensifie beaucoup ici, on arrête de tourner autour du pot, on s'approche du sujet principal. Le chapitre est aussi long que le premier, à peu près 10 000 mots, mais il est beaucoup plus lourd (quand je pense que c'était censé faire partie du chapitre 2.. je m'éparpille beaucoup trop)._**

 ** _Ce chapitre-là est moins gentil que le précédent, malgré les quelques touches d'humour et les références par-ci par-là. Au niveau des thèmes, toujours_** ** _le suicide, l'alcoolisme, la dépression et l'insalubrité_** ** _[légèrement les thèmes principaux quoi], mais cette fois-ci, une bonne dose de_** ** _violence_** ** _est présente. Je ne rappelle plus que cette fanfic' ne convient pas à tout le monde, je pense que vous l'avez compris._**

 ** _Le mot de ma pauvre bêta qui va devoir lire/corriger plus de 10 000 mots :_** ** _Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer._**

 ** _Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review bien sympathique, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve plus bas !_**

 _One piece, tout comme ses personnages, appartient à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient._

* * *

Chapitre 3

This is your final fit

* * *

Après un très long bras de fer, parsemé de vomis et de pleurs, j'ai réussi à gagner ma place dans les bras de Morphée. Et même pas cinq minutes plus tard, des coups dans ma porte ont entièrement fait trembler mon immeuble, et je me suis réveillé en me demandant quel enfer était encore venu s'abattre sur moi.

J'ai d'abord sursauté, surpris qu'on frappe à ma porte en pleine nuit, et j'ai plissé mes yeux vers mon réveil : il était près de six heures du matin. J'ai d'abord voulu ignorer les coups qui m'ordonner de me réveiller, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être Nojiko qui avait oublié quelque chose d'important – du style, sa came – et qu'elle avait donc besoin que je lui ouvre. J'ai poussé ma couverture et j'ai entendu ma bouteille vide tomber au sol. J'ai grogné de mécontentement, non seulement parce que j'avais sommeil, mais aussi parce que je n'avais strictement _aucun souvenir_ de m'être bourré la gueule plus tôt, preuve de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je me suis levé avec difficulté, et j'ai titubé jusqu'à ma porte alors que les coups ont résonné de plus belle. 

« - Ouais deux s'condes j'arrive ! » ai-je braillé en frôlant les murs pour ne pas me retamer au sol. « On peut savoir qui vient m'casser les choses à six heures du matin ?

\- _Hé l'mioche, si tu crois que ça nous amuse de venir faire l'état des lieux aussi tôt tu t'fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au c-_

\- _Mais arrête de brailler ! Tu vas finir par réveiller tout le quartier avec ta voix de crécelle !_ » 

Les voix de l'autre côté de ma porte ont commencé à se chamailler, et je suis finalement arrivé à ma porte en un seul morceau, vraiment intrigué, et j'ai observé ces inconnus à travers l'œil de bœuf.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était en aucun cas Nojiko. Deux hommes bizarres se trouvaient sur mon perron, et je saurais pas vous dire lequel des deux m'a semblé le plus louche. Celui qui disait à l'autre de se calmer avait des lunettes rondes – qui ressemblait à des lunettes de piscine – tellement serrées qu'on aurait dit qu'elle faisait un garrot à son visage entier. Il avait une coiffure tout aussi étrange, ses cheveux formaient un.. trois ? J'en avais aucune idée et je voulais même pas savoir. Remarque, son collègue avait pas l'air bien plus net non plus. Il avait des cheveux bleu clair longs, attachés en une queue de cheval, et un teint vraiment blanchâtre. Et.. un _nez rouge ?!_ Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? 

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? ai-je hurlé sans daigner ouvrir ma porte. J'peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- _Navrés de devoir vous importuner si tôt mon cher monsieur, mais c'est la mairie de Toulouse en personne qui nous envoie,_ m'a répondu l'hurluberlu avec sa tête de chiffre, d'une voix bien plus distinguée que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour crier sur son camarade quelques secondes plus tôt. _Il va y avoir des gros travaux de rénovation dans votre quartier, et nous devons vérifier les dégâts des eaux et d'électricité de tous les appartements._

\- Et vous pouviez pas faire ça à un autre moment de la journée ?

- _A ton avis, tu te dis pas que si on est là c'est parce qu'on peut pas venir à un autre moment de la journée ?_ m'a répondu son collègue d'une voix à la fois grave et aigüe, mais surtout sarcastique et désabusée. _Tu pensais qu'on venait te prêcher la bonne parole du p'tit Jésus peut-être ?_

\- Avec votre tronche de clown et votre gueule de chiffre, j'aurais plutôt opté pour une pub pour le cirque Medrano, en fait. »

J'ai vu le clown se rapprocher de ma porte en brandissant le point, avant que l'autre le retienne et tente de le calmer.

« - _Allons monsieur,_ a-t-il reprit d'un ton désolé, _nous sommes conscients que c'est un moment très dur pour nous tous, mais la procédure exige que nous rentrions pour vérifier de nos propres yeux. Plus vite vous nous ouvrirez, et plus vite vous serez débarrassé de nous._ » 

J'ai médité ses dernières paroles, et après avoir réfléchi pendant plusieurs minutes, je me suis décidé à ouvrir la porte. La gueule de chiffre était encore plus maigre et plus grand que ce que j'avais pu le voir à travers l'œil de bœuf, tandis que le clown était bien plus musclé, et était légèrement plus petit que moi. J'ai plissé les yeux pour m'adapter à la lumière du couloir, et après les avoir protégés en plaçant ma main devant eux, la gueule de chiffre a repris. 

« - Vous êtes bien Sanji Vinsmoke ?

\- Bah ouais, j'crois. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser je manque à toutes mes manières. Je suis Mr 3 et voici mon acolyte, monsieur Le Clown, Baggy. » 

J'ai observé ledit Baggy pendant plusieurs instants comme si j'étais victime d'une mauvaise blague, et il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant des sourcils. 

« - .. Le Clown, ai-je demandé en pointant ma figure de mon doigt.. C'est pour le nez, c'est ça.. ?

\- Et tes sourcils, c'est pour imiter les rouleaux pâtissiers ? » 

Un point partout, match nul. J'ai vu Mr 3 soupirer et se gratter la tête en souriant faussement, l'air mal à l'aise et désolé, et après les avoir dévisagés pendant plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, je les ai fait rentrer dans l'appart'. Mr 3 m'a remercié d'un hochement de tête, et j'ai vu Baggy grimacer en observant ma maison de haut en bas, du sol au plafond, du moindre petit recoin jusqu'à revenir me regarder. 

« - Faire le ménage ça serait pas d'trop j'pense.

\- Et éviter de faire chier les toulousains à six heures du mat' non plus, ai-je répondu sur le même ton de défi que sa voix. » 

Il a froncé ses sourcils et détourné son regard de moi, la gueule de chiffre m'a demandé de lui montrer le chemin vers la salle de bain. J'ai hésité, un long instant, parce que j'étais parfaitement conscient de l'état miteux de ma salle de bain, et l'idée que des employés de la mairie voient dans quel état je vivais ne me remplissait pas de joie. Mais j'étais tellement fatigué que finalement, j'y ai même pas prêté attention, et je suis passé devant eux et leur ai ouvert la porte de ma salle d'eau.

Bizarrement, c'est le clown qui n'a pas bronché, il s'est contenté de rester derrière moi, toujours les bras croisés, alors que Mr 3 n'a pu retenir une grimace de dégoût, il a profondément inspiré et a plongé sa tête sous mon lavabo. Il a ouvert légèrement la vanne d'eau chaude – j'aurais pu lui dire que je n'en avais plus depuis bien longtemps pour nous faire gagner du temps, mais flemme – et a trifouillé deux trois trucs, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne savait pas trop lui-même ce qu'il faisait. Baggy se contentait d'observer du coin de l'œil, et plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais bizarre. Il avait un air sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux par rapport à un mec aussi impulsif qu'il avait l'air d'être. Il a vu que je l'observais, alors il m'a désigné d'un air grave avec sa tête et m'a dit : 

« - Tu veux quelque chose le blondinet ?

\- Rien de spécial, à part vous voir faire votre job. Vous êtes pas censés faire l'état des lieux à deux ?

\- J't'en pose des questions ? m'a-t-il répondu sur un ton sévère, décidemment, c'était pas un calme. T'as une salle de bain qui fait trois centimètres carrés, 'sert à rien que j'rentre vérifier c'que mon collègue peut faire tout seul.

\- Et vous pouvez pas aller vérifier l'électricité ?

\- Nan, 'peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'suis plombier, pas responsable chez EDF.

\- Mais alors qu'est-c'que vous foutez dans l'couloir à regarder la gueule de chiffre en train de trafiquer mon lavabo ?!

\- J't'en pose des questions espèce de petit merd-

\- Attendez attendez ! s'est écrié Mr 3 qui sentait que la conversation allait rapidement partir dans les tours. Si vous souhaitez tant le voir travailler, il peut venir terminer d'observer le lavabo, et moi j'irai.. euh.. j'irai.. vérifier votre compteur ! Oui voilà, c'est ça, pendant que mon collègue finit de regarder votre salle de bain, moi je m'occupe du compteur. Cela vous conviendrait peut-être mieux ? » 

Baggy et moi avons arrêté de nous disputer et nous l'avons observé d'un drôle de regard, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de nous dire. Il était en train de regarder mon lavabo, il pouvait pas continuer à le faire et envoyer le clown faire autre chose ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était pas le clown qui avait commencé à inspecter la plomberie si la gueule de chiffre était le seul électricien ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que quelque chose tournait pas rond ?

Je me suis mis à observer avec plus d'attention Mr 3, dont le regard insistant allait de moi à Baggy, de Baggy à moi, et ainsi de suite. J'y comprenais vraiment rien, et c'était pas faute d'essayer de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le clown éclate d'un rire faux qui a autant surpris Mr 3 que moi, à la différence que ce dernier s'est mis à rire pour accompagner son camarade. 

« - Ahah, ouais.. Ouais le lavabo.. T'as raison. Va r'garder le compteur pendant que je m'occupe du.. machin là. » 

Ils se sont souri tous les deux d'un air bizarre et ont échangé leurs places, j'ai dit à Mr 3 qu'il trouverait le compteur électrique dans le vieux sellier, pendant que je regardais le clown qui zieutait les tuyaux sans avoir l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il a sorti une clé serre tube d'une des poches de sa grande salopette, et a commencé à faire semblant de travailler. Il regardait dans ma direction de temps en temps, sans doute que mon regard devait le déranger, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise : 

« - T'as pas bientôt fini d'me reluquer ? J'peux bosser tranquille ?

\- Parce que vous êtes en train de bosser ? Au temps pour moi dans ce cas.

\- J't'emmerde la blonde. » 

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre que j'ai senti Mr 3 apparaître derrière moi. Je me suis retourné vers lui en sursautant, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, sa présence dans mon dos a déclenché en moi un long frisson froid désagréable, qui a fait s'hérisser tous les poils de mon corps, et a tordu mon estomac en deux.  
Je commençais à flipper, et je savais même pas pourquoi.

Il a repéré mon trouble sur mon visage, et après avoir jeté un regard en biais à Baggy qui était miraculeusement devenu muet, il m'a adressé un sourire hypocrite en se grattant l'arrière du front. Il m'a dit : 

« - Bon, eh bien, Monsieur Vinsmoke.. Tout me semble en règle ! À moins que mon camarade n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inopportun..

\- Nan, a répondu le clown en se relevant, tout baigne.

\- Ah, a-t-il continué avec un rictus qui a déformé son visage, très bien.. Eh bien dans ce cas, euh.. c'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! Je veux dire.. tout semble en norme, malgré l'état global de votre appartement.. Vous n'avez jamais songé à.. je ne sais pas, le réaménager ?

\- Si, mais mon compte en banque était pas du même avis. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh, pour rien, ne prenez pas ça pour une remarque personnelle ! C'est juste que.. étant donné votre patrimoine, je me disais que vous auriez un logement moins.. insalubre, disons.

\- Mon patrimoine ? lui ai-je demandé après avoir tiqué sur le mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ?

\- Hé bien.. vous êtes bien le fils de Judge Vinsmoke ? » 

Évidemment.  
Ce bon vieux Judge et sa merveilleuse fortune.  
J'ai inspiré lentement pour éviter de partir dans une nouvelle crise, et j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre. Il était hors de question que je réponde que j'avais un lien de parenté direct avec cette pourriture, mais je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer que non, je ne me considérais pas comme tel, parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais considéré comme tel non plus, parce qu'il laissait ses _vrais_ fils me martyriser, parce qu'il m'avait foutu dehors sans la moindre compensation. Non, je n'avais aucune envie de rejouer le même film une fois de plus, alors pour terminer la discussion, j'ai répondu nonchalamment : 

« - Ouais, si on veut.

\- Si on veut ? m'a demandé la gueule de chiffre en me regardant étrangement. Mais.. Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes bien le frère de Ichiji, Niji et Yonji ?

\- Oui, ai-je répondu d'un ton sec, le simple fait d'entendre à nouveau les prénoms de ces incarnations du mal m'a retourné l'estomac et m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux, j'ai dû faire un effort monstre pour ne pas partir en folie. J'suis bien leur frère.

\- Le fils de Judge et Sora donc, c'est bien cela ? » 

Et là, ce n'est pas uniquement mon estomac qui s'est retourné, mais mon être tout entier. Ma vue s'est brouillée et mon souffle s'est fait court, j'aurais juré que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, mon corps et mon esprit entiers s'étaient stoppés, le monde s'était mis sur pause.

 _Comment est-ce qu'il connaissait le prénom de Maman ?_

Qu'il sache que j'étais le fils de Judge, ça encore, il y avait une explication logique des Vinsmoke dans Toulouse, on en croise pas à chaque coin de rue, mais pour _Maman ?_ Surtout que s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle mon père était irréprochable, c'était dans le respect de sa vie privée (et je pense en être l'exemple parfait). Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait permis que des membres de sa famille soit sous le feu des projecteurs par sa faute. Et surtout pas Maman. Il a fait extrêmement attention, à ne pas trop se déplacer en public avec elle, à ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet lors d'interview, à ne pas aborder le sujet d'une potentielle madame Vinsmoke malgré le fait qu'il ait des enfants. Ils ne s'étaient même pas mariés à Toulouse, Maman avait insisté pour se marier dans son village lorrain d'origine, Clouange il me semble _,_ alors le dossier de mariage pouvait se trouver n'importe où, mais certainement pas à Toulouse.  
Alors comment est-ce qu'un employé de la mairie de Toulouse venu inspecter ma plomberie et mon électricité pouvait-il connaître le prénom de la femme de ma vie ?

Je n'ai rien répondu pendant de très, très longues minutes, et à en voir le visage déformé de la gueule de chiffre, il regrettait énormément sa question. Je ne me suis même pas retourné vers Baggy, qu'il regardait d'un œil furtif avec détresse, je ne pouvais que le fixer et lui poser la question. 

« - Comment connaissez-vous ce prénom ?

\- Hein ? a sursauté Mr 3 visiblement aussi surpris que moi que je puisse encore user de ma parole. Comment je.. ce prénom.. Eh bien je.. je suppose que je l'ai lu. Oui c'est ça, je l'ai lu ! Oui, je me souviens l'avoir lu, sûrement dans un magazine people ou.. quelque chose dans le genre..

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir lu, ai-je affirmé d'une voix certaine bien que tremblante, je commençais à réellement flipper et à m'énerver.

\- M-Mais si voyons, puisque je vous le dis ! m'a répondu Mr 3 en bégayant, comme si la panique le gagnait également petit à petit. J-J'en suis certain !

\- Et moi j'vous dis que non ! lui ai-je répété en haussant la voix. Vous pouvez pas l'avoir lu, c'est impossible !

\- Hé, a tempéré Baggy d'une voix posée, du calme la blondinette. Qu'est c'que ça peut foutre qu'il connaisse ou non le prénom de ta mère, hein ? Vous allez pas vous prendre la tête sur ça ?

\- Qu'est c'que ça peut f- » 

Je me suis retourné d'un seul coup, emporté par la rage et déstabilisé par l'habituelle déprime qui apparaissait à chaque énonciation de ma famille, dans l'optique d'envoyer royalement foutre Baggy et de renvoyer ces deux empotés tout droit vers la mairie. Mais après l'avoir fusillé du regard, mes yeux se sont dirigés vers le flacon noir dévissé qu'il tenait dans sa main, et le mouchoir en tissu qu'il tenait dans l'autre. Mon regard a retrouvé les yeux du clown, dont le visage était déformé par un horrible sourire digne des meilleurs films d'horreur, et en continuant de sourire et de soutenir mon regard, il a versé du produit sur son mouchoir, en ricanant mauvaisement. Ma respiration est devenue saccadée, mon rythme cardiaque s'est emballé, et sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il me dise avec sa voix de bourge que tout ceci n'était absolument pas ce que je croyais, je me suis retourné vers Mr 3 complètement paniqué. Et c'est lorsque je l'ai vu appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte de ma salle de bain, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, que j'ai su que j'étais dans la merde.  
L'unique chose que j'ai réussi à articuler, alors que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de reprendre ma respiration et de ne pas mourir de peur, fût cette phrase stupide que seul un idiot comme moi aurait pu sortir : 

« - .. Vous êtes pas des employés de la mairie, c'est ça ? » 

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, la gueule de chiffre m'a envoyé un coup de poing dans le ventre qui a coupé net ma respiration tellement qu'il était fort et bien placé, et avant que je puisse vomir mes tripes, j'ai senti le clown m'attraper par le ventre et m'appuyer violemment son tissu sur mon nez et mes lèvres. J'ai essayé de me débattre, pendant environ trois secondes, avant de sentir mon corps s'engourdir, et de perdre totalement connaissance en m'écroulant sur le sol de ma salle de bain.

* * *

Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai repris connaissance, ni par quel miracle j'ai réussi à me réveiller d'ailleurs. Mon corps était lourd, affreusement lourd, j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu perforer le sol et me retrouver directement au côté de mon vieux pote Lucifer. Je ne sentais pas les extrémités de mon corps, ma tête et chaque respiration me faisaient horriblement souffrir, je n'arrivais à rien. J'ai tenté d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à les entrouvrir très légèrement tant je me sentais vidé de mes forces.

Du peu que j'ai pu voir, j'étais allongé sur mon matelas, pas loin d'une caisse à outils, et assis près de moi, Mr 3 méditait, menton sur ses poings, coudes sur ses genoux, pendant que Baggy faisait les cent pas dans mon salon. J'ai fermé mes yeux comme si je me les étais brûlés, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'ils se rendent compte que je m'étais réveillé, et j'étais complètement tétanisé. Baggy a râlé soudainement et s'est écrié : 

« - 'Tain ! Il fout quoi le boss ? Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on l'a appelé !

\- Détends toi, lui a répondu Mr 3 d'un ton bien plus détaché et posé que son ton de noble, il a dit qu'il faisait au plus vite. On a eu d'la chance, heureusement que le gamin y a vu que du feu.

\- Que du feu tu parles ! T'as failli tout faire foirer avec ta langue trop pendue ! Les minots ont bien précisé que sa mère était un sujet plus que sensible ! » Il a fait une pause pour respirer, et a repris en maronnant de nouveau « 'Tin, j'te jure. Il s'fait pas chier le boss en attendant, lui il reste au QG pendant qu'on se tape le sale boulot. 'Pouvait pas demander ça au rouquin ?

\- Au rouquin ? » J'aurais juré avoir senti Mr 3 trembler. « Avec la langue du blond, il serait mort avant même d'être arrivé au QG. Quand tu sais qu'il est capable de déclencher une bagarre parce que le regard que tu lui lances te convient pas.. » 

Baggy n'a rien répondu, il s'est contenté d'acquiescer silencieusement, et ils n'ont pas continué leur conversation. De mon côté, je suis resté stoïque, à jouer le rôle de l'évanoui, et j'ai attendu un miracle pour que je puisse m'en sortir et à me répéter les mêmes questions dans ma tête.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ?!_

« - Pourquoi le boss avait tant besoin de lui, tu le sais ça ? a demandé Mr 3.

\- Nan, j'en sais rien. Tch. Pour nous donner du boulot y'a du monde, mais pour informer le grand cap'tain Baggy du dérouler du plan, y'a plus personne ! Me fatigue ce gamin ! Il a d'la chance d'être sous la protection du patron !

\- T'en fais pas, ça doit pas être si important, il te l'aurait dit sinon. Dis-toi que si c'est à nous qu'il a confié cette tâche, c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en nous ! Regarde, il aurait pu la confier aux deux petits, mais non, il nous l'a confié à nous ! .. Il doit juste pas le montrer aux autres pour pas qu'ils se sentent inférieur, c'est tout. » 

Ils ont commencé à se venter comme pas possible, et moi je me suis retenu d'éclater de rire. Endormir un suicidaire pauvre, tu parles d'une tâche. Mais avec leur discussion, ma peur n'arrivait pas à redescendre. Le boss, les gamins, le patron.. Mais de qui ils parlaient bordel ? Ils étaient combien dans ce putain de délire ?!

Mr 3 a dû sentir que ma respiration s'emballait, parce que je l'ai senti se retourner légèrement vers moi. Je me suis raidi comme un piquet, j'en ai presque arrêté de respirer, et après quelques secondes, il a repris sa position initiale. 

« - Bon, a encore maronné Baggy, visiblement toujours aussi tendu et aussi chiant, j'en ai marre de poirauter comme un débile ! J'ai la dalle. J'vais acheter de quoi bouffer.

\- A-Attend ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul ici ! Imagine le boss débarque ? On va se faire passer un sacré savon ! Et.. imagine s'il se réveille ?

\- M'en fous du boss, 'l'avait qu'à arriver plus tôt. Et au pire, on lui filera des croissants, p'têtre que ça lui enlèvera sa gueule d'enterrement.

\- D'accord, mais pour lui ? » 

Je les ai senti se retourner vers moi et j'ai fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas bouger d'un iota. Ils ont repris leurs discussions comme si de rien n'était. 

« - .. Ouais, t'as raison. T'sais quoi ? Vas-y toi, et moi j'reste ici pour le surveiller. Ça te va ? » 

Mr 3 a dû acquiescer, parce que j'ai entendu ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et un poids bien moins délicat s'abattre sur mon matelas. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant que je l'entende de nouveau maronner, et il s'est levé en se disant à lui-même qu'il partait pisser. J'ai attendu qu'il soit arrivé dans ma salle de bain pour enfin ouvrir mes yeux, et réfléchir à comment me sortir de ce merdier.

Ma vision était trouble, j'avais l'impression d'être ivre, une fois de plus. Tout cogitait dans mon cerveau, mais je devais trouver une solution, et très très vite. J'ai regardé autour de moi, l'idée de partir m'est rapidement monté à l'esprit, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de marcher, et j'avais peur que Baggy se rende compte de mon absence et qu'il me rattrape. J'ai continué à observer, ma tête tanguait comme une pirogue vénitienne, et la panique commençait à envahir mes poumons et à me noyer à petit feu. J'entendais Baggy siffloter l'air de « La Chevauchée des Walkyries », et ça n'a eu pour effet que d'augmenter ma panique et de me donner l'impression de jouer dans un film d'horreur, à la différence que rien de ce qui m'arrivait n'était fictif, absolument tout était réel.  
Et soudain, comme on retrouverait un vieil ami après des années de séparation, je l'ai vu, écroulée vers ma porte d'entrée, vide, comme d'habitude, mais toujours présente dans les pires instants de ma vie.

Ma bouteille de vodka.

Lentement, très lentement, à pas de loup, j'ai commencé à me diriger vers elle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, chaque bouffée d'air me comprimait et me brûlait les poumons, mes yeux se sont embrumés de larmes de peur, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, à faire la part des choses, à prendre une décision censée. Je suis arrivé au niveau de ma bouteille, je l'ai attrapé, et je saurai pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai senti mon corps se détendre immédiatement. Comme si elle était la solution à tous mes problèmes.  
Il a suffi que je tourne ma tête de nouveau pour que ma panique fasse son apparition de nouveau, et me noie cette fois-ci complètement, lorsque j'ai vu le corps du clown a seulement quelques centimètres de moi, toujours avec son grand sourire éclatant et terrifiant qui me faisait face. 

« - Alors la belle au bois dormant, t'as fini de roupiller plus tôt qu'prévu ? » 

J'ai poussé un cri à en réveiller les morts, et sans réfléchir, j'ai jeté ma bouteille vers Baggy, qui l'a esquivé d'une simplicité enfantine. Je me suis relevé dans un mouvement de panique et ai commencé à courir dans mon appartement, sans regarder derrière moi, Baggy à mes trousses. Je n'ai plus cherché à retenir mes larmes, je courais, je suffoquais, je criais, j'essayais par tous les moyens d'échapper à mon ravisseur, et malgré sa taille proche de celle d'un studio, j'avais l'impression de courir le marathon de Boston dans mon appart'. En confirmant mes plus grandes peurs, Baggy a fini par m'attraper, il m'a tiré par les cheveux en m'arrachant au passage un cri de douleur, et m'a plaqué contre mon mur. Il m'a tenu par la nuque, pas loin de mon pauvre matelas, en me soulevant presque du sol, et j'ai rapidement commencé à suffoquer. J'ai essayé de me débattre du mieux que je pouvais, en essayant de lui asséner des coups de poings ou de pieds qu'il évitait sans peine, en resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou. Ma vue a recommencé à se troubler, je me sentais affreusement mal, je manquais terriblement d'air. J'ai saisi ses bras qui m'étranglaient pour essayer de me détacher, sans grand succès, ce qui l'a apparemment fait rire puisqu'il a envahi mon salon d'un rire sinistre digne d'un pirate cruel.

L'adrénaline a dû avoir raison de moi, c'est encore ce que je pense maintenant. Car en une fraction de seconde, sans que ni lui, ni moi ne comprennent pourquoi, je lui ai envoyé un puissant coup de pied dans l'entre jambe, qui l'a quasiment envoyé au sol en jurant mauvaisement. Il m'a lâché et je me suis écroulé violemment, j'aurais juré avoir entendu mon dos craquer, mais je n'y ai même pas prêté attention. Je me suis retourné, j'ai attrapé sa vieille clé serre tube dans sa caisse à outils, et au moment où il a relevé sa tête avec un regard qui traduisait très facilement son envie d'en finir avec ma vie, j'ai hurlé un bon coup en lui envoyant sa clé dans la mâchoire, et dans un grand boum, et il s'est écroulé au sol dans un fracas aussi énorme.

C'est en voyant sa mâchoire disloquée, et le sang qui commençait à s'en écouler, teintant ma moquette d'une couleur amarante dont l'odeur commençait à me saisir le nez, que toute la pression m'est retombée sur les épaules, et que j'ai réellement réalisé ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Je me suis effondré, j'ai lâché la clé qui s'est écroulé près de lui, et j'ai pleuré en sanglots en plongeant ma tête dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, ni à reprendre une respiration normale, j'étais en panique totale, j'avais envie de vomir à m'en carboniser la gorge.. J'ai observé le corps de Baggy, inerte, allongé sur le sol de mon salon, inconscient, j'aurais pu le croire mort si je ne voyais pas son buste se gonfler difficilement, il était juste évanoui. Je n'ai pas réussi à détacher mon regard de lui, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, de peur qu'il se réveille ou que son collègue revienne. Je me suis mis à réfléchir à comment j'allais me sortir de ce pétrin, et dans le pire des cas, à comment j'allais me débarrasser d'un cadavre s'il venait à passer l'arme à gauche.  
J'ai donc pris la seule décision qui me semblait à la fois cohérente et intelligente : appeler la police.

Je me suis relevé, très lentement parce que j'étais encore sous le choc et parce que je ne sentais plus mes jambes, en prenant soin de me coller au mur, et j'ai cherché mon téléphone en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Je suffoquais et je suais tout autant, j'avais réussi à calmer mes larmes mais j'étais toujours autant sous le choc. J'ai aperçu mon téléphone au loin, sous mon bureau, sûrement qu'il s'était retrouvé là après mes ébats avec Nojiko, et je me suis lentement dirigé vers lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des poids de plusieurs kilos attachés autour de mes jambes, chaque pas me semblait plus lourd et plus dur que le précédent, et après très certainement quelques secondes qui m'ont paru des minutes, j'ai attrapé mon téléphone.  
Il m'est tombé des mains plusieurs fois, tellement mon corps tout entier tremblait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. J'ai finalement réussi à le maintenir dans mes mains, et après plusieurs essais, j'ai composé le 17. Je n'ai même pas eu à attendre une tonalité qu'une voix masculine m'a répondu : 

« - _Police j'écoute, quelle est votre urgence ?_

\- B-Bonj.. Bonjour, ai-je essayé de prononcer, je n'étais même pas capable d'enchaîner une phrase correctement tant plus rien n'allait, ni dans mon corps, ni dans ma tête. J-Je.. J'm'appelle S.. Sanji..

\- _Bonjour Sanji. Quelle est votre urgence ?_ m'a demandé la voix qui malgré qu'elle fût grave, conservait un calme olympien qui agrandissait ma panique au lieu de l'apaiser.

\- J-Je.. Y'a des.. des gens chez moi qui.. qui ont essayé de me kidnapper, enfin j'crois.. Je.. j'ai réussi à en maîtriser un, mais.. » J'ai éloigné mon téléphone pour que la voix ne m'entende pas fondre en larmes, et j'ai repris : « ... Mais y'en a un autre qui est parti et.. je crois qu'il va pas tarder à revenir, donc.. j'ai préféré vous ap.. j'ai besoin d'aide..

\- _Vous avez eu le courage de nous appeler, et vous avez eu la bonne réaction. Où vous trouvez vous exactement ?_

\- Bât.. Bâtiment 10 ré.. rési.. résidence..

\- _Résidence Punk Hazard ?_

\- C'est ça..

\- _Au premier étage ?_

\- Oui..

\- _Très bien Sanji, nous envoyons une patrouille au plus vite. D'ici là, assurez-vous que votre agresseur n'a plus aucun moyen de vous nuire, et tenter de garder votre calme. Une patrouille ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »_

J'ai acquiescé en silence, ai remercié la voix et j'ai raccroché. Mon regard s'est automatiquement dirigé de nouveau vers le corps de Baggy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, je crois qu'il avait arrêté de saigner parce que la tâche avait cessé de s'étendre. Je me suis rassis sur mon matelas, en essayant de reprendre ma respiration par hyperventilation, et après plusieurs minutes, je crois que ça m'a calmé. J'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai jugé mon appartement d'un œil neuf, complètement détruit et paniqué. Ces murs au papier peint beige qui se décollait à certains endroits, et où certains trous causés par la moisissure s'étaient étendus au fil des années. Je me suis mis à fixer mon bureau, où jonchaient encore mes anciens cours, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis mis à repenser à ma scolarité.

Nami était tellement belle. Elle a toujours été adorable avec moi, et même si elle ne se gênait pas pour repousser mes avances parfois bien trop lourdes, je savais qu'elle m'appréciait beaucoup. Elle m'offrait souvent son aide pour les cours, je pense que Nojiko avait dû la mettre dans la confidence pour ma situation, ou alors elle était juste généreuse de nature. Il y avait aussi Usopp, qui avait un nez long à en défier les lois de la physique. Je me rappelle qu'avec Kaya, on s'amusait à pendre des objets à son bout pour voir combien il pouvait en supporter. Kaya aussi était jolie, mais je crois que le côté fantasque et mytho d'Usopp avaient réussi à la séduire. Quand je ne traînais pas avec eux, c'est parce que j'étais occupé à me battre avec Roronoa.

Zoro était un ami de longue date, depuis mon enfance si je m'en souviens bien. Je l'avais toujours trouvé bizarre avec son amour bien trop prononcé pour le vert, allant jusqu'à ses propres cheveux et sourcils. On n'en ratait pas une pour se foutre sur la gueule, que ce soit la forme de mes sourcils, son physique et ses goûts vestimentaires, si on se regardait d'une drôle de façon ou si on se bousculait, chaque excuse était bonne à prendre. Mais une fois au lycée, quand je suis arrivé au bout, quelque chose a changé entre Roronoa et moi, je ne saurai pas dire quoi mais notre relation est devenue totalement différente. Premièrement parce que je n'avais plus la force de me battre, je me pointais fréquemment au lycée avec des membres plâtrés, des lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes cocards, des pulls en plein mois de juillet pour cacher mes poignets. Zoro n'était pas un imbécile, c'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de différencier sa droite de sa gauche qu'il n'a pas pu deviner ce qu'il m'arrivait.

D'ailleurs, c'est même lui qui m'a traîné dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale.

J'voulais pas y aller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu changer de toute façon. Mais un matin, Zoro m'a attrapé par le poignet et m'a traîné dans tout le lycée, ''on doit faire un truc'' qu'il m'avait dit, et j'avais pas eu le choix de le suivre. Il pleuvait à en transformer n'importe quel désert en océan, j'étais trempé parce que j'étais venu à pied comme chaque matin et j'étais persuadé qu'il m'amenait squatter l'infirmerie pour que je puisse me sécher. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, on s'est retrouvé dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale du lycée, madame Rebecca. Je la trouvais mignonne, avec ses cheveux roses toujours tressés et ses grands yeux de biche, et elle nous souriait toujours quand elle nous croisait dans les couloirs.

J'ai rien trouvé à lui dire. Je m'étais assis en face d'elle, sur les fauteuils très confortables de son bureau, pendant que Zoro était resté derrière moi, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Parfois, je le charriais sur le fait qu'il aurait pu être un excellent vigile. Rebecca m'avait regardé d'un air tendre, le genre de regard qui vous met en confiance et qui vous encourage à vous confier. Mais comment j'aurais pu lui expliquer le bordel qu'était ma vie, que depuis la mort de ma mère, je me faisais battre par mes frères sous l'œil indifférent de mon père, que j'étais déjà alcoolique et suicidaire à dix-sept ans ?  
C'est Zoro qui a fini par parler à ma place.

Il a tout raconté, de long en large, il n'a oublié aucun détail, pendant que moi, je m'étais recroquevillé sur mes genoux pour pleurer en silence. On est resté dans le silence pendant de très longues minutes, elle se demandait peut-être si on disait la vérité ou si tout cela n'était qu'un immense canular, et elle a finalement réagi. Elle m'a sorti tout un pamphlet sur la protection des enfants et les droits que j'avais, elle m'a conseillé de porter plainte, d'aller voir un psychologue. Elle m'a promis que je ne serai jamais seul.

Je la revoie encore, son téléphone fixe coincé entre son épaule et sa petite tête, sa main douce vers les touches de son téléphone. Elle était si proche, si proche de ma délivrance, elle qui allait passer un coup de fil au directeur pour qu'il monte nous rejoindre et que l'on prenne une décision sur cette affaire. J'en avais le souffle coupé, j'avais osé croire que tout allait enfin s'arranger, que j'allais m'en sortir et qu'elle allait me libérer. Elle était si proche. Si proche.

Et elle l'a posé. La question qu'il ne fallait pas.

 _« Rappelle-moi ton nom et ton prénom jeune homme ? »_

Mon espoir s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. J'avais osé croire qu'elle savait qui j'étais, qu'elle savait qui était en face d'elle, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait agi que par volonté de faire son travail, et quand bien même elle avait été d'une incroyable douceur, je savais pertinemment que tout volerait en éclats, quand elle découvrirait qui j'étais.

Il a suffi que je précise mon nom de famille, pour que son doux visage souriant se transforme en une moue crispée, et qu'elle repose son téléphone en croisant ses bras.

Elle ne pouvait plus m'aider. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi. _Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'intervenir sur ce genre d'affaires. Tout allait finir par s'arranger_ , de toute façon.

J'avais laissé Zoro hurler tout seul dans son bureau, et j'étais parti du lycée sans demander mon reste. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. Zoro m'a envoyé des messages et m'a harcelé d'appel pendant des semaines, mais il a dû abandonner quand il a réalisé que je ne lui répondrais jamais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu, et je n'ai jamais cherché à reprendre contact. À quoi bon.

À quoi bon essayer de se sauver quand personne ne veut vous aider.

Environ dix minutes après mon appel, j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me suis levé avec difficulté, je tremblais toujours mais j'arrivais à me déplacer. Ma plus grande peur était de revoir la gueule de chiffre, mais mes craintes se sont légèrement apaisées lorsqu'un nouveau visage s'est présenté à l'œil de bœuf. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, à la limite du noir, et dont le teint basané était rompu par des cernes qui auraient pu tomber jusqu'au bas de ses joues. Ses yeux d'acier scrutaient l'œil de bœuf, parfaitement conscient que je l'épiais, son visage était sérieux, inébranlable. 

« - Vous êtes qui ?! ai-je crié après avoir passé au moins deux bonnes minutes à l'observer.

\- _Police_. » m'a-t-il répondu d'une voix incroyablement grave et suave, et s'attendant à ce que j'ai des doutes, il a sorti sa plaque et sa carte d'authenticité. 

Trafalgar Law, 29 ans, lieutenant du commissariat de.. Oh et puis merde.

J'ai soupiré fortement pour relâcher la pression, et j'ai finalement ouvert la porte au policier. Il était incroyablement grand, et du haut de mon mètre quatre-vingts, je me considérais comme un homme grand, mais rien à voir avec lui. Son blouson en cuir était bouclé jusqu'à son cou, son jean portait d'étranges tâches marrons que je pensais être de la boue, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et les mitaines noires qu'il portait lui donnait un air de motard qu'il n'avait peut-être pas. 

« - Vous êtes bien Sanji Vinsmoke ? » 

Au moins la quatrième fois de la matinée qu'on me posait cette question, pourtant de sa voix la question ne me dérangeait plus. Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi sérieuse et aussi rassurante ? J'ai fait oui de la tête et me suis écarté pour le laisser rentrer, j'ai fermé la porte juste après.

Je l'ai vu détailler mon appart' de son air d'expert, je n'étais même plus gêné par son apparence tellement que j'étais sous le choc. Si les vingt-troisièmes premières années de ma vie ont été bien loin d'être joyeuses, cette matinée avait décidemment été la pire. Trafalgar a sifflé en se rapprochant du corps de Baggy, c'est ce qui m'a ramené à la réalité. 

« - Vous avez pas chômé, m'a-t-il dit en saisissant la clé serre-tube avec un mouchoir. Ce lascar a de la chance d'être encore en vie, avec une telle arme vous auriez pu le tuer si vous aviez visé la tête. » 

Ça, j'en étais bien conscient, et je remerciais la vie de ne pas m'avoir fait viser plus haut. La seule personne dont je voulais être responsable de sa mort, c'était moi. 

« - Comment sont-ils entrés ? m'a demandé Trafalgar en retournant sa tête vers moi.

\- J-Je.. euh.. ils se sont fait passer pour des employés de la mairie, ai-je finalement répondu après avoir balbutié comme un con.

\- Et vous ne leur avez pas demandé leurs justificatifs ?

\- C'est.. c'est-à-dire que.. c'était tôt et.. j'avais passé la nuit à boire.. J'étais pas trop en état de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, ils devaient certainement connaître votre situation et pensaient pouvoir en profiter. » 

Il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a vu trembler comme une feuille, le regard toujours fixé sur le corps inerte de Baggy, baignant dans son propre sang.  
Il a claqué des doigts devant mes yeux pour me ramener sur terre et m'a obligé à le regarder. 

« - Vous êtes pale, vous êtes en état de choc. Asseyez-vous. » Il m'a forcé à m'asseoir sur une des chaises en bois déglinguées de la cuisine, et il a retiré sa veste pour me la poser sur mes épaules, j'ai frissonné de tout mon être en sentant le vêtement chaud envelopper mes bras, et Trafalgar a continué à me parler sans que je ne l'écoute réellement. « Permettez que je vous fasse un café ? Dans les situations de choc comme la vôtre, il est préférable de consommer une boisson chaude pour relâcher la pression. » 

Je lui ai répondu oui de la tête, sans être vraiment sûr qu'il y ait une cafetière dans ma cuisine, et il s'est apprêté en me laissant seul avec mes pensées.  
Comment est-ce qu'une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?  
J'avais beau me remémorer chaque détail de cette journée, de l'instant où Nojiko avait frappé à ma porte au moment où la clé serre-tube était venue rencontrer la mâchoire de Baggy. Je n'avais aucun ennemi, puisque mes relations sociales étaient proches du néant. Alors qu'est-ce que deux inconnus déguisés en agents de la mairie comptaient faire en venant chez moi ?

J'ai entendu la machine à café démarrer, ce qui m'a plus étonné qu'autre chose, sans doute Reiju qui l'avait foutue là en espérant que je boive autre chose que la vodka. Pauvre enfant, peine perdue. J'ai à peine eu le temps de tourner ma tête vers lui que Trafalgar me tendait déjà une tasse remplie à ras bord. Il m'a demandé si je voulais du sucre, je lui ai fait non de la tête, et ai saisi la tasse de mes deux mains. La chaleur de la tasse m'a fait frissonner, et pendant que je soufflais sur mon café, Trafalgar a tiré une chaise en face de moi et s'y est assis, coude contre le dossier.

Il m'a demandé de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'ai revécu cette affreuse matinée en lui expliquant le plus minutieusement possible le déroulé des événements. Il m'a parfois interrompu pour me demander plus de précision, ce que j'ai fait, et je me suis étonné de n'avoir eu aucun problème à me confier. À la fin de mon récit, j'ai commencé à avoir la tête qui tournait, et il m'a laissé un temps de pause, après quoi il a repris son interrogatoire. 

« - Son collègue, vous savez où il a pu aller ?

\- Aucune idée, ai-je répondu en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Il a dû aller dans une boulangerie pas loin, je sais pas..

\- À mon avis c'est un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, a-t-il annoncé d'un ton plat. Ils ont dû réaliser qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne quand ils ont observé votre appartement. Seuls des idiots comme eux pourraient commettre de telles erreurs.

\- Non, je crois pas, lui ai-je fait savoir en prenant ma tête qui tournait de plus en plus entre mes mains. Ils.. Ils attendaient quelqu'un, ils ont parlé d'un boss qui mettait du temps à venir, et.. d'un rouquin qui avait l'air de leur faire peur.. je pourrais pas vous en dire plus. » 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Trafalgar s'est étiré en un rictus effrayant, effrayant parce qu'il a duré tellement peu de temps que j'ai fini par douter de l'avoir vu, si ses lèvres s'était réellement étirée en un sourire, ou si c'était moi qui avais rêvé. L'un comme l'autre était possible, mais avec la tournure des événements, ma tête qui tournait de plus en plus, et aussi par pure manque de confiance en mes perceptions, j'ai opté pour l'option deux. Trafalgar a balayé sa tête et l'a plongé quelques secondes dans ses mains, et l'a relevé en la tournant vers Baggy cette fois-ci, j'étais certain qu'il souriait. Il s'est finalement retourné vers moi en reprenant une tête sérieuse, j'ai vu qu'il serrait avec force le dossier de ma chaise qui aurait pu se désintégrer dans ses mains, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention plus que ça. 

« - Ce.. boss, dont vous m'avez parlé, a-t-il reprit à la suite de quoi il m'a conseillé de boire mon café avant qu'il ne soit froid, ce que j'ai fait. Vous pourriez me décrire ?

\- Pas vraiment, ai-je avoué en relevant le nez de ma tasse. De ce qu'ils ont dit, ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très méticuleux et.. de dangereux.

\- Et.. ce rouquin ? » 

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai tourné ma tête vers Baggy, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. À l'entendre, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se confronter à lui.  
Si eux qui m'avaient déjà causé tant de frayeurs, étaient autant effrayés par cet homme, est-ce que j'aurais eu une quelconque chance de survivre ? 

« - ..Ils étaient tétanisés rien qu'en prononçant son nom, ai-je répondu après un long silence. Ils étaient limite soulagés pour moi qu'il ne soit pas venu accomplir leur mission.

\- Il y'a de quoi, a rétorqué Trafalgar en se tournant de nouveau vers le clown. Si c'était le rouquin qui était venu vous chercher, il aurait défoncé votre porte, vous aurait assommé et vous aurait chargé dans sa voiture comme une bête. » J'ai posé ma tasse et ai pris ma tête entre mes mains, elle tournait de plus en plus et je n'arrivais pas à calmer la douleur, je sentais que je perdais l'équilibre et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Trafalgar l'a remarqué, parce qu'il m'a demandé : « Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes encore plus pale qu'avant.

\- Je.. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.. » J'ai refreiné une sévère envie de vomir et ai continué sur ma lancée. J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise mais Trafalgar m'a rattrapé in extrémis et m'a replacé correctement. J'ai reporté mon regard sur lui, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Trafalgar, ils étaient au moins trois à danser autour de moi. « Co.. Comment vous savez.. tout ça, sur.. le rouquin ?

\- Disons.. que c'est une vieille connaissance.

\- Oh.. Vous l'avez déjà coffré.. ?

\- Oh non, a-t-il répondu en ricanant. Eustass est bien trop malin pour se faire arrêter par un misérable flic. » 

Et ça, c'était la phrase que j'aurais dû retenir. La putain de phrase qui m'aurait permis de comprendre qu'il fallait que je quitte cet appart' aussi vite que possible. Au lieu de ça, j'ai failli m'écrouler de ma chaise, et avant que ma gueule ne rencontre le sol, Trafalgar cette fois-ci m'a attrapé le menton, et m'a souri d'un air encore plus terrifiant que celui du clown, de Mr 3, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Trafalgar a balayé une de mes mèches sauvages qui m'empêchait de le voir correctement, il avait la peau incroyablement douche et ça m'a fait frissonner, encore. Il allait finir par croire que j'étais gay à force, alors que je manquais cruellement de contact avec la race humaine. Du même air, il a penché sa tête si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, et en étirant encore plus largement son sourire, dans un chuchotement discret, il s'est rapproché de moi encore et il m'a dit : 

« - Avec la matinée que tu viens de vivre, l'idée que je ne sois pas réellement un policier ne t'a donc jamais traversé l'esprit ? » 

_Putain de merde._

Je suis conscient que mon corps n'a pas dû démontrer une quelconque forme de surprise ou de terreur, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur lui, mais au fond de moi, j'aurais pu mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai voulu retirer mon menton de son emprise et hurler, mais Trafalgar a serré mes joues avec sa main, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et de crier. Il n'avait plus du tout le même air, il ressemblait à un savant fou, il me regardait tantôt avec un air condescendant et amusé, tantôt avec un air sérieux et dérangé. Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer, j'étais à la fois tétanisé et sous l'effet de je ne sais quelle substance. Je voyais les Trafalgar danser autour de moi et m'offrir un sourire déformé par la folie. Mes paupières se fermaient seules mais je me battais comme un croisé pour les laisser ouvertes, il était hors de question que je flanche. Trafalgar n'était pas de cet avis. 

« - C'est inutile d'essayer de garder tes yeux ouverts. Ça ne fera qu'accentuer ta fatigue, voir ta peur, étant donné que tes yeux sont rivés sur ma sale gueule. » Il a lancé un coup d'œil rapide vers Baggy et a repris. « Y'a de quoi assommer un cheval dans ton café, ça te sert à rien de lutter. » 

J'ai concentré le peu de force qu'il me restait pour traîner mes yeux vers Baggy qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Est-ce qu'il était vivant ? Est-ce que je l'avais tué ?

 _Est-ce que j'allais subir le même sort que lui ?_

« - N'aies pas peur, m'a dit Trafalgar d'une voix totalement détachée et monotone, même s'il est mort, ça sera pas une grande perte. C'est pas comme si tu allais finir en prison de toute façon. » 

Il m'a lâché le menton et j'ai atterri au sol avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Rencontrer mon sol ne m'a pas fait mal, et d'après le boucan que mon corps a fait, je pense qu'en temps normal, j'aurais souffert. J'avais l'impression de peser une centaine de tonnes et de ne plus rien ressentir. Ma mâchoire était grande ouverte, j'étais obligé de respirer fort pour ne pas avoir la sensation que mes poumons sortiraient par ma gorge tellement le besoin d'air était fort. J'ai fixé Trafalgar qui s'allumait une cigarette, le tout en appuyant son pied sur la chaise où j'étais assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout en lui reflétait un être nouveau, comme métamorphosé, son regard plein de confiance était devenu froid, indifférent et condescendant, comme s'il me regardait comme la pauvre merde que j'étais. Il avait un air si assuré, si confiant, dans sa manière de tirer sur sa clope en me regardant.  
Cet homme me fascinait autant qu'il m'effrayait.

Parce qu'au final, qu'est-ce que je savais de lui ? Absolument rien, exactement pareil que pour ses compères. Lui s'était fait passer pour un agent de police pour gagner ma confiance, et il s'y était pris comme un chef, allant même jusque dans les faux papiers. Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à faire ça ? _Qui était le malade assit en face de moi ?_

« - Je suppose que tu dois te poser des milliards de questions, m'a-t-il dit en expulsant la fumée de sa cigarette, alors je vais y répondre en tentant de deviner les demandes que tu me ferais si tu n'étais pas en train de t'évanouir. » 

Il a tiré sa chaise près de moi, il s'est courbé à mon niveau en appuyant ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, et il a commencé son interrogatoire solitaire. 

« - Alors, tout d'abord, j'imagine que tu te demandes qui je peux bien être ? Un pauvre type qui a accepté un job à la con. Ensuite, pourquoi j'en ai après toi ? J'ai pas forcément quelque chose contre toi, dis-toi que c'est pas personnel, c'est plutôt.. disons que notre objectif est au-dessus de ta simple petite personne. » Il a tiré de nouveau et a expulsé sa fumée. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envoyé ces deux débiles te chercher ? Hm, erreur de calcul, je l'avoue. Mais c'était soit eux, soit les frangins, et malgré sa force cachée, je doute que le plus petit des deux l'aurait utilisé contre toi. Pff, « il a l'air gentil » qu'il disait, j't'en foutrais moi.. » 

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine, il s'est redressé sur la chaise et j'ai eu l'impression d'être en plein mirage. J'ai essayé de baragouiner quelques mots, mais aucune de mes cordes vocales n'a voulu fonctionner, je n'ai fait que pousser un grognement roque digne d'un demeuré. Ç'aura eu pour unique effet que Trafalgar se concentre de nouveau sur moi d'un air surpris. Il a esquissé un sourire en soufflant du nez, et a repris : 

« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas te fatiguer, tu y perdrais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu dormiras d'ici peu de toute façon, je ne te fais la conversation uniquement parce que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à brailler comme une pucelle quand tu te réveilleras dans deux jours. » 

Je me sentais étranger à ma propre situation. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, je ne ressentais plus mon propre corps. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement, je me sentais partir. 

« - Ton petit spectacle, a-t-il dit en désignant Baggy de la tête, c'était ta dernière crise. À partir de demain, tout va être différent. Tu n'auras même plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il t'arrive tant tu seras préoccupé par le fait de savoir si tu es encore vivant, ou si tu as simplement débarqué en enfer. Tu devrais te reposer Vinsmoke. Tu vas en avoir besoin. » 

Il m'a regardé en souriant en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et mes yeux se sont fermés en même temps que ma tête touchait le sol une nouvelle fois. Encore une unique respiration, et je m'étais évanoui.

* * *

 _POV Law :_

À peine le blond avait fermé ses yeux que j'ai jeté ma cigarette encore fraichement allumée vers le sol. Plus le temps pour une pose clope, fallait que je me magne.

J'ai foncé sous son évier à la recherche d'éléments qui pourraient m'être utiles : sacs plastiques pour transporter la clé serre-tube, javel pour nettoyer le sang du clown, scotch ou corde pour attacher le blond. Je me suis relevé et j'ai réalisé avec horreur que le jour était en train de se lever, et que je n'étais pas prêt de sortir de ce taudis : je me suis retrouvé avec deux inconscients, dont un potentiel cadavre, et j'étais incapable de me les trimballer à moi tout seul, et surtout en plein jour. Il devait être vers les huit heures du matin, et il m'était impossible d'être discret en transportant deux hommes d'environ ma corpulence.

Du temps. Comme toujours, il me manquait du temps.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma veste et j'ai cherché quelques secondes dans mes contacts avant de composer le numéro qui m'intéressait. La vie m'avait appris à m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, et d'une manière plus autodidacte, j'avais appris à écarter n'importe qui étant incapable de s'adapter comme je l'entendais. J'ai attendu quelques tonalités avant que la conversation ne s'ouvre. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais j'étais soulagé. 

« - _Tu n'es pas censé m'appeler sur ce numéro._

\- Tout comme je ne suis pas censé être dans l'appartement le plus miteux de la cité toulousaine la plus pourrie. » 

Quand je ne l'appréciais pas pour la fermeté de son petit cul, j'appréciais Monet parce qu'elle avait un sens de réflexion qui dépassait la norme. Elle était capable d'analyser une situation et d'en tirer profit en très peu de temps, et réussissait toujours à s'en adapter. Elle était de loin mon alliée préférée. 

« - _Je t'écoute._

\- Changement de plan, la mission des deux imbéciles recommandés le cannibale a tourné au fiasco. Le clown est inconscient, potentiellement mort, la tête de chiffre a disparu et Vinsmoke dort comme un bébé. Je vais pas m'en sortir seul.

\- _Et donc ? En quoi je peux t'être utile ?_

\- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance. » 

Silence. Signe que Monet était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. 

« - _Ok. J'appelle Shachi et lui dit d'inventer un appel bidon. Ils seront là d'ici une dizaine de minutes. »_

J'ai soupiré de soulagement avant qu'elle ne reprenne. 

« _\- Et Law, efface ce numéro._ » 

Elle a raccroché, et je me suis attelé à ma tâche avant que les deux comparses n'arrivent.

Nettoyer cette maudite tâche n'a pas été une mince affaire. J'en avais les ongles sales et je détestais ça. Ils allaient m'entendre à l'entrepôt, m'imposer les tâches des sous-fifres alors que c'était _moi_ qui avais tout organisé. J'étais en rage.

J'ai entendu les sirènes de l'ambulance et je me suis penché à la fenêtre. _Enfin._ Tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre.

J'ai ouvert la porte pour voir Shachi et Penguin entièrement vêtus de leurs vêtements d'ambulanciers. Je n'avais pas forcément confiance en eux, mais il fallait dire qu'ils avaient une capacité exceptionnelle à agir selon les ordres, et ils étaient sacrément malin, bien qu'un peu peureux. Personne n'est parfait. 

« - Tenez boss, m'a dit la chevelure rose en me lançant une pile de vêtements ressemblant étrangement aux leurs. Vous serez plus discret en portant ça.

\- Si vous savez comme j'suis content d'vous voir boss ! m'a lancé Penguin en se faufilant à l'intérieur en suivant son acolyte.

\- Tu diras plus ça dans cinq minutes quand tu verras le travail qu'on a à faire. Faut qu'on se bouge. » 

La porte toujours ouverte pour paraître comme de réels ambulanciers au cas où un voisin curieux viendrait jeter un coup d'œil sur notre raffut, j'ai foncé dans la salle de bain pour me changer. À mon retour, ils avaient déjà attaché Baggy à leur brancard, et avaient ligoté Vinsmoke de sorte qu'il ne bouge pas s'il venait à se réveiller (même s'il y avait très peu de chances). Ils ont soulevé Baggy pendant que je portais Vinsmoke comme une princesse. Nous avons fermé la porte et nous sommes descendus.

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'ambulance. Sérieusement, je me demandais encore comment est-ce que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il y avait écrit « AMBLANCE » sur leur véhicule.. j'avais l'impression d'être entouré de débiles. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la portière pour qu'ils puissent charger les deux corps à l'arrière, elle s'est ouverte de l'intérieur, et j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir éclater le visage qui s'est imposé devant moi.

Gueule de chiffre. 

« - Qu'est c'qu'il fout là ? » Je ne me suis même pas adressé à lui directement, son visage était en décomposition et il essayait de bredouiller quelques phrases pour s'expliquer, sans grand succès. Il savait que ça allait barder pour lui.

« - Oh Galdino ? m'a demandé Penguin en chargeant Baggy. On l'a croisé sur le chemin pendant qu'il sortait d'une boulangerie. Super bonne ces chouquettes en plus.

\- J-Je..

\- Tais-toi, ai-je ordonné en créant un silence de mort autour de moi. On en reparlera quand ton acolyte sera remis sur pied. Vous (je me suis tourné vers Shachi et Penguin) vous nous déposez avec Vinsmoke à l'entrepôt et vous filez porter Baggy à l'hôpital. Je ne veux qu'aucune main à part celles de Monet ne le touche. J'ai été clair ? » 

Ils ont tous acquiescé et j'ai chargé Vinsmoke comme un bœuf. Galdino a fermé la portière, restant à l'arrière au cas où, et nous sommes montés à l'avant. Shachi a démarré l'ambulance et a foncé comme un dingue dans les rues de Toulouse. J'avais envie de fumer, mais pas le temps. Une fois encore, il nous manquait du temps.

Ma partie préférée du jeu allait enfin commencer.

* * *

 ** _terminé._** ** _Vous avez bien compris que si Sanji pensait sa vie merdique, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines._**

 ** _Je vais être honnête : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand sortira le chapitre 4. Si pour les chapitres précédents j'avais plus ou moins une idée d'où j'allais, pour le prochain chapitre, ça sera de l'impro totale, et je ne sais vraiment pas quand je le terminerai. Surtout que vu le programme, ça ne sera pas de tout repos non plus._**

 ** _Au chapitre 2, je vous disais de profiter du calme parce que ça allait vite changer. Je peux maintenant vous dire que le calme est officiellement porté disparu, préparez-vous bien pour la suite._**

 ** _La bise,_**

 ** _Zodiaaque._**


End file.
